The Queen in the North
by Secret-writer91
Summary: Five years after the Red Wedding things have certainly changed for Westeros. The War of the Five Kings has left its mark on everyone and no one can forget the devastation and betrayal that it caused. How will the people that have been left behind deal with everything that happened? Will Westeros be plunged into further war by the The Queen Across the Sea? Robb Stark/OC. Sequel.
1. A Brighter Future

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Brighter Future** **.**

The halls of Winterfell were busy with everyone hurrying about trying to prepare for the day, it had been a long night and it was clear that it would drag on into the day now that the sun had risen. Servants moved about preparing for the day ahead, all of them knowing that something important would be happening that day; there was much to be done before the day was over.

They quickly bowed and ducked out of the way as Robb Stark, King in the North, King of the Trident and Lord of Winterfell moved through the hallways of his keep followed by some of his loyalist supporters. No one could have imagined that this was how things would work out after what had happened at the Twins when the Boltons and the Freys had betrayed them. They owed the survival of their King and many of his men to King Stannis Baratheon of the South and Lord Arthur Tremaine of Aeredale; they had arrived just in time to stop the murder of many of their people.

"How has Karlon been?" Robb asked looking towards one of the maids that had come with news about what was happening, he knew that his son wouldn't be happy about what was going on. Karlon had spent the last five years being dotted upon by his mother and father, he'd never had to share their attention until now; the Red Wedding had been devastating and they had dealt with a big loss. Sanira had lost the baby that she had been carrying after what had happened, it had been a horrible shock but the couple were truly lucky to even make it out with their lives.

"He's been asking for his mother… poor mite, he has no idea," the maid informed Robb, the five-year-old had no idea that his mother was in the progress of delivering him a baby brother or sister. They had spent the last five years fearing that Karlon might be the only child that they would be blessed with after Sanira had been stabbed; they had been relieved when she had discovered that she was pregnant again.

* * *

"You are doing wonderfully Sanira," Catelyn Stark encouraged holding her good-daughters hand while she continued to struggle with the birth; it had already taken most of the night and there was finally signs of progress. It had worried her a little when the labour had dragged on most of the day before and all night, especially considering what had happened last time.

The loss of the child that Sanira had been carrying after she had been stabbed had been hard for them all, it had taken her a while to recover and she had been forced to remain at the Twins while that happened under the protection of her brother. Sanira gritted her teeth when another contraction ripped through her body, she was exhausted and she just wanted this to be over already so that she could hold her baby in her arms.

"I can see a head," Maester Tylan said from his position, he had settled into his new position as the Maester of Winterfell after the death of Maester Luwin. It had been strange for him to step into the position that had been held for years by the other man but he was doing well since he had arrived in the Northern capital to work under the Starks.

Sanira was relieved at those words, she was tired and she didn't know how much more of this she could take; she groaned starting to push knowing that she had to do this. She couldn't remember labour being this hard with Karlon and Sanira wasn't sure how her eldest would take the news of a new sibling after five years of having his parents to himself. It wasn't long before the sounds of a newborns cries echoed around the room and everyone couldn't help but feel relieved that the baby was finally here.

* * *

Robb took a deep breath when he reached the bed chamber that he shared with his wife, the news had just reached him that their second child had been born and he was relieved that it had finally happened. It had been a long time coming and Robb was just relieved that Sanira was alright, he had been worried when the labour had dragged on longer than it had done with Karlon. Catelyn and Sansa Stark walked out of the room with smiles on their faces, they couldn't believe how adorable the newborn was and they weren't surprised to see that Robb was outside to greet them.

"Congratulations," Sansa said stepping forward and kissing her brother's cheek, she stepped away from him just relieved that she didn't have to go through that yet. After her marriage to Tyrion Lannister had been annulled, Sansa had little interest in marrying again anytime soon; it had taken long enough to get the annulment that she had wanted.

Tyrion had been helpful in stating that their marriage had not been consummated and with Joffrey dead there was little for her to fear anymore. Moving warily into the bed chamber, Robb stared at Sanira with a small smile on his face; he leant against the door admiring the sight of her fussing over their youngest.

"I hear we have another son," Robb said catching her attention, he was happy either way on what they could have had but he knew a lot of his lords would be thrilled at the news of a second son. Karlon might not like the idea of sharing his parents with his new younger brother, however it was something that he was going to have to get used to.

Robb had felt the same when Sansa had been born, he had never had to share both of his parents before since Jon was only his half-brother; that had all changed when his younger siblings arrived. Sanira looked up from their son and smiled at him, she never thought that she would be able to feel like this again after losing the last baby; she still cursed the day that had happened and had feared it had left her barren.

"I was thinking that we could call him… Osric," Sanira suggested watching Robb as he came to sit next to her, she looked back down at their son knowing it wouldn't feel right to call him after Eddard or Rolan. The names had been concerned for her second pregnancy and that had only ended in tears, it was not something that Sanira or Robb wished to repeat for a second time. Robb considered the name for a moment before he nodded his head, it wasn't a name that he had heard often and he was sure that it would be perfect for him.

"Prince Osric Stark," Robb mused gently reaching out to touch the soft curls on to of Osric's head, he had a dark head of hair on top of his head. It was a lot darker than what Karlon had been born with and Robb guessed the little boy would take after his mother in that department while Karlon had picked up on his Tully genes.

The couple were silent for a moment while they admired Osric and they both knew that this would only secure their hold on the North even more than they already had. The war of the Five Kings had ended and now there were only three kings in the picture, The King in the North, The King in the South and The King of Dorne; each would like to see the age of peace last for as long as possible. There was no need for them to fight anymore and Robb was hopeful that they would be able to put what had happened behind them for good.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	2. The Two Princes

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** **The Two Princes**.

"He can come in now, Aiana," Sanira said once she had settled Osric down, he had just been feed and she was relieved that he was such a peaceful baby; it had been a few hours since he had been born and the entire Kingdom knew about it. Robb had spared no expensive in the celebrations, it was such a happy time and he knew that everyone would want to celebrate the news that there was a new prince.

The North had come so far in the five years since the civil war that had nearly destroyed them all, it had all worked out in the end when Robb, Stannis and Doran Martell had joined together to defeat the Lannisters. Aiana Collinner had been Sanira's hand-maiden for as long as the Queen could remember, they were close friends now and upon Sanira's rise from Lady of Winterfell to the Queen in the North, Aiana had become her Chief Lady-in-Waiting.

It had been an easy transition and there were a few other ladies that all answered to her now, it had been a strange thing to adjust to when they had all returned to Winterfell after the war was over. Aiana opened the door and allowed Karlon to enter, he was accompanied by his Septa who quickly curtseyed as she entered the room; the woman kept a tight hold on Karlon's arm to stop him jumping on the bed.

"Mama," Karlon greeted a little disappointed that he wasn't able to run to her, he glared up at his Septa wishing that someone would tell him what was going on. He had been demanding to see his mother since the night before and yet no one had answered his orders until now; everyone seemed rather happy and Karlon had no idea what had happened.

"No one would let me come and see you," Karlon complained pouting, he hadn't even seen much of his father since the day before; he had spent time with his Uncle Bran who was helping him with his lessons. Septa Myranda sighed, she had done her best to keep the young boy from noticing that something was going on but it hadn't been easy; she had done her best since she had been appointed to the household.

Septa Myranda had been invited to join House Stark when it had occurred to Catelyn that they no longer had a Septa to raise her grandchildren; Septa Mordane during the purge of the Stark household in King's Landing. It hadn't been an easy replacement but Septa Myranda had done her best to take over from where her predecessor had left off; the position was a good one and Septa Myranda had only Prince Karlon in her care right now. Karlon was only five and the other Stark children were all a little too old to be in her care, Maester Tylan had taken over for Rickon and Bran when he had arrived so that he could teach them.

"I am sorry… but there is someone here that I would like you too meet," Sanira said reassuringly, she wasn't sure how much Karlon had been told about what was going on but she had a feeling that he might be a little upset. Karlon was slowly allowed to approach the bed, his blue eyes staring up at his mother curious about what she was holding in her arms. He paused when Septa Myranda moved back away from him allowing the prince to clamber carefully up onto the bed and stare at the bundle in his mother's arms.

"Karlon… this is your baby brother, Osric," Sanira said gently shifting her arms so that Karlon could see Osric, she watched her eldest wary about how he might react to the sight of the baby. Karlon had been told that he would have a baby brother or sister soon but he had always seemed to brush away the idea, something that he wouldn't be able to do now.

The room was silent while Karlon took in the baby that was laying in Sanira's arms, no one wished to breath a word in case they upset the young prince; this was his first sibling and it was bound to be strange for him. There was five years between Karlon and his younger brother especially since it had taken Sanira so long to get pregnant after what had happened at the Twins; the loss of what would have been their second child had been devastating to the couple.

"He's really small," Karlon said quietly, he gently reached out to touch Osric's hand and he was in awe at the small person that was sleeping soundly in their mother's arms. Osric made a small noise in his sleep making Karlon jump and a couple of the ladies in the room titter and giggle about how adorable the two princes were.

"Would you like to hold him?" Sanira asked softly, she was pleased that the first meeting hadn't end in tears yet like she had originally feared when she had asked for Karlon to be brought here. Karlon blinked looking to his mother before he nodded his head, he watched in awe of the fact that he was going to hold his baby brother; he sat up straight as he was carefully instructed on how to hold Osric.

Carefully Osric was set in Karlon's arms and the little boy didn't even stir when he was settled in his arms; he couldn't take his eyes of Osric when that had happened. Sanira smiled watching the scene before her, she had gotten a bit of sleep after Osric had been born and she was so happy to be able to show her youngest son off. The only down side was that Robb hadn't been able to stay by her side, he had work to be done and he hated that he wasn't able to spend more time with his children or wife.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Robb asked running his fingers through his hair, he was exhausted and he hated that he hadn't been able to retire to bed yet; he wanted to settle down with his family for what little time he could. Things had been going so well and Robb had never thought that this would be how it would work out after what had happened; he cursed the men that had almost ruined his entire life.

Robb still couldn't get the images out of his head of seeing Sanira stabbed repeatedly by Lame Lothar Frey; he had feared the worst when he had seen her collapse. They had been extremely lucky that Arthur had arrived with Stannis when he had, it would have ended differently and Roose Bolton had made it clear that he had planned to make sure that Robb and Sanira died before the night was over. The Bolton line had been ended with days of Edmure's wedding, Roose had his head removed by Stannis while Ramsey had been hunted down when he had tried to keep control of Winterfell.

"I wish I wasn't… King Stannis has heard whispers and he is concerned," Lord Arthur Tremaine replied leaning back in his chair, he had arrived late that afternoon and he had been pleased to hear that his sister had welcomed a second son. Arthur and his wife, Lady Elayne Tremaine, had welcomed their own son a couple of years ago and Coren was safely at home with his mother while Arthur had made the trip to the capital.

Robb groaned, he had known for a while that there was a chance that this might happen; the whispers that Daenerys Targaryen was building her own army across the sea had always been there but recently they had started to grow. The Targaryen had claimed Slaver's Bay as her own and was calling herself a Queen, from what Robb had heard she seemed instant that she would be coming back to Westeros and claiming the throne that had been taken from her family all those years ago. The last thing that anyone wanted was another war breaking out.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	3. Making Plans

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Making Plans.**

"Karlon's name day is fast approaching," Sanira mused not being able to believe that her son was nearly six years old, she could still remember the day that he had been born in a tent in the middle of a field. Her life had changed so much since that point and Sanira thanked the Old Gods for everything that she had; she had never thought that she would make it to this point in her life.

After the red wedding things seemed so bleak and Sanira would admit that she had almost prayed for death after what had happened; she had barely been able to move after being stabbed. The pain wasn't even the worst part of what had happened, it was the knowledge that the Lame Lothar had succeeded in taking away her baby; she had wanted too strange him for what he had done.

"It is… I can't believe he's six," Catelyn replied continuing on with her sewing, it was a peaceful afternoon and she was glad for a break from her duties. Things had settled rather quickly when they were able to return to Winterfell and the war was over, Catelyn had done her best to return her family home to its former state.

Ramsey Snow and the Iron Islanders had done a lot of damage when they had been at the castle; they had burned the place down and Ramsey had done quite a bit of damage to other things. It had taken nearly a full year for repairs to reach a level that allowed the Starks to move back in and Catelyn still had quite a bit of work to do to the repairs that were still on-going now that they were home.

"Robb's got him a horse," Sanira mumbled feeling a little wary, she couldn't help but fear how fast her little boy was growing up and she wished that there was some way to stop him from growing up. He was already starting the lessons that would one day allow him to take over from his father; Karlon would one day be the King in the North and Lord of Winterfell. There were already discussions about who could be a suitable wife for Karlon one day, it was something that would need careful consideration; there were many houses that would want to see their daughter become the next Queen in the North.

"How is Deston enjoying his time at the Karstarks?" Catelyn asked recalling that Sanira's younger brother had been fostered by their distant relatives; it had been arranged by Arthur after the war was finished. It had originally been planned by their father before any of this had happened but their mother, Arlenna Lannister, had done everything in her power to stop that from happening. The woman had disappeared after Aeredale had been taken back from Lannister control, she had held control by force while Rolan Tremaine had been ill and after she had killed him.

"He's doing well… misses Aeredale but Lord Karstark is keeping him busy," Sanira replied softly with a smile, she was pleased that her younger brother was doing well and she knew that it couldn't have been easy for him being in Aeredale while their mother poisoned their father. Tywin Lannister had thought that if Arlenna could control her home for long enough that it would cause a rift in the North that would help the Lannisters win the war.

The moment that Arlenna's hold on Aeredale had been removed, things had taken a drastic turn for the Lannister forces; they had been pushed back and their hold on the South had slowly fallen away. Catelyn nodded her head, Rickon would likely join Deston soon and she was dreading the moment that her youngest son took those steps; being foster would be good for him but she wasn't ready to let him go.

* * *

Staring down at the paperwork that he was doing, Robb groaned knowing that this wasn't what he had expected when he had become King; he spent a lot of time dealing with things like this. It seemed rather unreal that he had won the war, it wasn't something that Robb thought would be easily sorted out after everything that had happened but it had helped that King Joffrey had been poisoned at his wedding. No one was really sure who had done it but the Lannister claim on the South had been weakened that day when Tommen had been forced to take the through.

He had been a very weak-willed King with no desire to really rule, it was one of the main reasons that Stannis hadn't had the boy executed when the war was over. Tommen was currently living in Dragonstone, the former home of Stannis which had been a gift from the Southern King after he had surrender King's Landing to him and bent the knee.

The name Baratheon had been stripped from Tommen and his sister, Myrcella, and they had both been granted the name Hill to show their bastard status. Myrcella was now Princess of Dorne since she had been engaged to Prince Trystane Martell when the war had taken place, it was only because of King Doran could see how much his son loved her that the betrothal had stayed in place.

"You should rest," Sanira murmured wrapping her arms around Robb's shoulders and making him jump, he hadn't heard her entering and he was a little relieved for the distraction. Grey Wind lay by the fire, he was huge now like the other direwolves that roamed around the castle; it was rare to see him inside since he was about the size of a horse. The direwolf didn't even look up as Sanira kissed Robb, his ears twitched slightly at movement in the hallway; it was rather late and pretty much everyone was asleep.

"As should you," Robb said turning to face his wife, he hadn't seen her all day and he hated that he had been too busy to see her or their sons. Karlon was getting bigger every day and Robb was sure that it wouldn't be long before he would be causing trouble like him, Jon and Theon had used to do; he would certainly need companions soon.

Their eldest son was growing fast and there weren't many children his age around, he had been born when the war was starting and there weren't a lot of children born when the men were away fighting.

"Edmure is hosting a tournament… he's invited us, along with Stannis and his wife," Robb mused knowing that his uncle was rather excited about hosting such a tournament; it would certainly be the first since the war had ended and peace had covered the land. Sanira nodded her head, if Stannis and Selyse were going to be there then they couldn't refuse; all the lords and ladies would attend and it would be a good chance for them to create friendships.

"When do we leave?" Sanira asked, she wasn't fond of the Riverlands after what had happened but it was her duty as Queen in the North to attend and she would not let Robb down. They would, of course, have to take Karlon and Osric with them since it was expected of them; it wasn't going to be an easy trip but it needed to be done. Robb searched Sanira's face, he knew that the Riverlands held bad memories for the both of them but it would be rude for him to refuse; he was sure that they wouldn't be there too long anyway.

"After Karlon's name day," Robb replied softly, he was sure that their eldest would be thrilled by the idea of going to such a tournament; he had always wanted to see one and it was rare that such things happened in the North with the winter on.

* * *

 **There's a lot of debate on what Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen's Bastard last name would be. I went with the Bastard name of the Westerlands since that is where Cersei and Jaime were both from.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	4. Karlon's Name Day

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Karlon's Name Day** **.**

"Happy Name Day," Catelyn greeted smiling down at her eldest grandson, she could hardly believe that he was six years old now and he reminded her so much of his father when Robb had been the same age. It was hard to believe that Karlon was six now and the thought alone made Catelyn's heart ache, her Ned would never know their grandchildren; he would have been a great grandfather to them. The hall had been decorated in celebration and Catelyn knew that the entire day had been planned out; it was a special time and there was no place for sadness here.

"Thank you Gran," Karlon replied smiling up at her, he had been so excited to wake up that morning and he knew that the entire day had been carefully planned out by his mother, Aunt Sansa and his grandmother. All his favourite foods had been prepared and everyone was dressed in their best clothes, there was even going to be a tourney later on that his father was putting on for this special day.

Sanira balanced Osric on her lap, her little boys were growing quickly and she couldn't believe how fast the years just seemed to fly-by; she knew that everyone would be hopeful that she could have another one day. The idea had crossed their minds and since Karlon and Osric were such healthy children; Robb and Sanira had agreed to wait a little while before trying for another. With two princes, their line was secure and when Robb passed away there was another King in the North to take his place; Karlon would hold that position and would carry on their line.

"Are you having a good name day Karlon?" Sansa asked smiling down at her nephew, he was adorable and she couldn't wait for the day that she had children of her own. Right now Sansa didn't feel ready to marry again, she was sure that after what had happened with Joffrey that it would be a while before she was ready to do so. Osric fussed a little in his mother's arms, his little arms and legs kicked about as he peeked towards his older brother; he was two months old now and everyone was sure that he would be just like his big brother one day.

"I am," Karlon said nodding his head excitedly, he had loved all the gifts that had been given to him and the horse that his father had gifted to him had to be the best. The feast that was being held right now was wonderful and Karlon was so happy that he got to eat at the same table as his parents instead of on the lower tables with his uncles Bran and Rickon.

The main table was mainly for use by his father, mother and grandmother, but today everyone was at the main table while they all enjoyed their lunch together. Plans were already beginning to fall into place for their trip to Riverrun and Karlon had been thrilled with the news that he would be travelling with his parents to the tourney while Osric had to stay in Winterfell with their grandmother.

It was the first time that he would be allowed to make such a trip and Karlon knew how important it was, not only was King Stannis going to be there but there was a chance that King Doran would also be in attendance. It would mark the first time since the War of the Five Kings that the three ruling Kings had been in the same place. Catelyn smiled listening to her grandson talk about how much he was enjoying his name day; she was glad that he was having such a good time now.

"I am engaged," Arya shouted at Bran making the entire hall fall silent and turn around to look at the two Starks that had been arguing; they both seemed very aware that Arya had shouted a little louder than she had planned.

* * *

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?" Robb asked staring at his youngest sister, he had been quick to hear about what had happened but he wanted to hear it from her; he knew that he wasn't the only one that wanted answers. Catelyn was still staring at Arya like she had imagined the words in her head, it was hard to believe that her youngest daughter was even considering such a move. It seemed completely out of character for Arya who had always refused to act like a lady and who had despised the idea of ever being married while Sansa had dreamed about it.

"Arya," Robb warned hoping that his sister wasn't going to drag this out, he wanted to know why she had just announced to the entire of Winterfell that she was engaged. Sanira rested her hand on his arm, she could see that Robb was upset about this but if Arya wasn't going to open up then they couldn't force her to do so. Staring at her brother and good-sister, Arya sighed and crossed her arms not liking the fact that she had slipped up like that; she hadn't meant to tell anyone about her engagement.

"I got engaged," Arya muttered not able to believe that she had messed this up, everything had been planned and she knew that there was nothing that she could do to change that now. Catelyn let out a breath that she did not know that she was holding, she turned away from her children and moved towards a chair to sit down. Never had she pictured the day that Arya would say such a thing, Catelyn had long thought that her wild-child would settle down; she had always assumed that Arya would remain Arya Stark until her dying day.

"And who is this lord?" Robb asked wanting to know what Lord would be brave enough to ask for Arya's hand without seeking his blessing first. Not only was Robb now the man of his house but he was also King and any marriage's that happened around him had to be agreed upon first and he hadn't heard anyone mention this to him. The room was silent for a moment and Sanira couldn't help but stare at Arya as it slowly started to dawn on her that the man that Arya was planning on marrying was not a lord like would have been expected of her.

"He's not a lord… he's a blacksmith," Arya admitted only imaging what would happen now that she had confessed, she doubted that her family would agree to such a match. She was Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell, a fact that she did not like at the best of times but now it might actually prevent her from marrying the man that she cared for.

Sanira closed her brown eyes, she should have guessed that Arya would not do this simply; she could only picture what was going on inside of Robb and Catelyn's minds. Getting to her feet, Catelyn didn't say a word before she walked out of the room unable to even look at Arya at her confession; she had no idea how this might of even happened.

Arya opened her mouth to call after her mother, it was probably a shock and she had been wrong to hide this from her family but she had feared they'd force her to stay away from him. Not saying a word, Robb moved to follow after his mother knowing that he needed time to wrap his head around this before he said anything about Arya's engagement. Looking down at her hands, Arya wasn't sure what to say anymore and she wished that she could read their minds so that she had some ideas about what would come now.

"I will talk to them," Sanira offered sure that they would come around, they had always known that Arya would never marry some Northern lord and this suited her just as well. They didn't need Arya pulling any sort of stunts that could lead to more trouble for the Starks.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	5. Gendry Waters

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Gendry Waters** **.**

Taking a deep breath, Sanira quietly stepped into the bed chambers that she shared with Robb; she pushed the door closed behind her as she eyed her husband knowing that this had come as a shock to them all. No one had ever imagined that Arya would be the one to get married, they had always assumed that Sansa would be more likely to do such a thing even after everything that had happened to her.

"How could she do this?" Robb asked shaking his head, he had never thought that this would happen and while it wasn't like they were going to marry her off without her consent there were still rules that needed to be followed. Arya was part of a royal family now and certain things were expected of them, she couldn't just marry whoever she wanted and the fact that she clearly hadn't planned on telling them had stung. Sanira sighed moving to sit down on the bed, she could only imagine how she would feel if one of her children did this one day; she didn't know what to make of Arya's choice in groom but they couldn't just demand that she leave him.

"She fell in love… it happens," Sanira replied gently, she had never thought that she could love anyone but she loved Robb and their children; she loved the family that she had here now with her. They were just going to have to accept it as it was and Sanira had no doubts that Arya wouldn't bow to convention in any matters that came to marrying the blacksmith.

Robb groaned turning to look at Sanira, he wasn't surprised that she was standing up for Arya; he was just shocked that she wanted to get married. There had been a time that she had been engaged to a Frey to make an alliance with them but that had fallen through when House Frey had attempted to betray them to the Lannisters.

* * *

"I am Gendry Waters, Your Grace," Arya's husband-to-be said introducing himself to the royals, he had been rather surprised when Arya had told him that he had been invited to dine with her family. He had been trying to persuade Arya to introduce him to them for months even before he had asked her for her hand in marriage; this was not how Gendry had imagined meeting his future family.

Carefully offering his hand out to Robb, Gendry couldn't help but feel a little nervous especially considering the look that the King in the North was offering him at that moment. The last thing that Gendry wanted was to cause any trouble, he had known when he had heard that the war was over and had decided to come North that he was really trying to find Arya. It had been her that had helped him get work in Winterfell and Gendry had found himself seeing more of the beautiful woman that she had become than the child that she had been when he had last seen her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Gendry," Sanira greeted elbowing Robb in the ribs, she shot her husband when he didn't even attempt to take Gendry's hand; she remembered how nervous she had been when she had first met the Starks. It seemed like such a long time ago now and she was Sanira Stark, Queen in the North instead of just a lady but time had changed and she was sure that Gendry was just as nervous as she had been.

Catelyn eyed the man that stood beside her youngest daughter, she wasn't entirely sure what to make of him but she guessed this was the sort of man that she could see Arya being happy with. The young man was obviously dressed in his best and Catelyn was sure that her daughter could not be tricked or forced into anything that she didn't wish to do.

"Gendry… this is my mother," Arya said awkwardly trying to ignore the look that Robb was offering to Gendry, if looks could kill then the blacksmith would be buried under the snow by now. There was no telling how this meal was going to work out but Arya hoped that by the end of it things could go back to normal; she liked having Gendry to herself and she doubted that Robb would let this go anytime soon.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Stark," Gendry stated politely, he had seen Catelyn around Winterfell before and he had always admired how strong she seemed after everything that had happened to her family. The woman had been left a widow by the war and had nearly been murdered by the Freys, however nothing seemed to hold her down and Gendry guessed that was where Arya got her strength from. The small group moved towards the table, a feast had been prepared for them and Arya was a little relieved that it wasn't an entire family thing; she had enough to worry about with Robb without having to deal with Bran and Rickon as well.

"Arya tells us that you are a blacksmith," Catelyn said trying to think about what to say to Gendry, she felt a little confused and she could only hope that this would get easier as time went on. She wanted the entire family to be happy after what had happened to them, Catelyn didn't know what the future held but for the first time in a few years' things seemed to be looking up for them.

"That is correct my lady," Gendry answered peeking towards Arya, she had been worried that they would demand that she never see him again and that had yet to happen. The entire family had nearly ripped apart by the war and Gendry knew that they were still rebuilding after what had happened; the war could have easily claimed more than Ned Stark's life.

"Waters?" Robb asked after a few minutes of silence, he wasn't sure what to make of the man before him but he did look familiar; it unsettled Robb a little and he couldn't help but wonder how his sister had meet such a person. Arya glared at Robb, she couldn't believe that he was doing this now and she hoped that he wouldn't pry too much into Gendry's background.

"I was born in King's Landing, Your Grace…" Gendry answered knowing that his parents were likely to be a question that he would have to face, he had accepted his heritage and it played little into who he was. Robb nodded his head, he found it rather strange that a blacksmith would come all the way to Winterfell to start anew after the war was finished. The last thing that Robb wanted was someone taking advantage of his younger sisters, he wanted to protect them and he knew the fact that they were now Princesses of Winterfell would have a certain attraction.

"Your parents?" Robb questioned he was curious about why Gendry looked familiar and it unnerved him a little that the man had come so far North just for his sister it would seem. Arya pursed her lips, she wished Robb would stop it and she knew that nothing good could come from learning who Gendry's parents where. Her fiancé had told her that the Red Priestess that had taken him away had told him that he had royal blood; he was apparently one of Robert Baratheon's bastards. Most of which had been slaughtered in King's Landing on the orders of a Lannister so that there were no other alternatives to the crown but the children that Cersei had.

"My mother was a tavern wench… my father was some lord," Gendry murmured bending the truth a little, he didn't want any trouble that came with being a Baratheon Bastard.

* * *

 **Any ideas on who Sansa might one day marry?**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	6. Leaving Winterfell

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Leaving Winterfell.**

"No," Karlon shouted stamping his foot, he wasn't going to put on the tunic that he had to wear; everyone was busy preparing for the trip South and Karlon was no exception since he was expected to be there. This was the first big occasion that his parents had permitted him to attend and they both agreed that it was time; they wanted to show off their son at an event that many lords would be attending. Karlon was the future King in the North and it was important for his people to see him, they would want to see how much of a healthy little boy he was.

"You must," Kari Frey insisted trying to get the little prince into his clothes, they didn't have much time and she had to get him dressed for the trip. Kari had spent the better half of an hour attempting to get Karlon ready to leave and they didn't have much time left; she was sure that Osric would have been the easier choice to get ready for this trip.

She was still surprised that she had been allowed to keep her position in the Queen's household after what her father had done; she knew that there had been every chance that she would have been banished. It was only the fact that her brother, Stevron, had turned on their father at the last moment when King Stannis and Lord Tremaine had taken over the castle.

Stevron's act had saved them in the end and most of the remaining Freys were surprised that they hadn't lost more than their lord father and most of their army. Kari sighed attempting to get Karlon dressed, she thanked the gods every day that she hadn't ended up being slaughtered after what had happened; she had kept her head down for a while not wanting to anger anyone after what had been done. She and Fat Walda had feared that they would both end up on the wrong side of a war that their father's actions had caused; no one trusted Freys any longer even if they had been allowed to keep the Twins.

"Karlon… we must get ready," Kari insisted again trying to get the little boy to let her dress him, this wasn't she was meant to be doing but everyone else was busy making sure that everything was ready for the trip. It was rather strange to think that they were heading back to Riverrun, they would pass by the Twins and it made her think about what had happened five years ago.

Karlon pouted taking a step back, he didn't want to get dressed and he wanted to get back into bed; it was cold and it was far too early for him to be awake right now. Osric was being taken care of by the Septa and Karlon was a little jealous of his baby brother who didn't have to get dressed up; he was still sleeping and everyone was letting him.

"I don't want to," Karlon replied shaking his head, he made sure that there was space between them since he didn't want to get dressed; he was sure that he would be fine in his nightwear. Kari groaned looking at the little boy, she had no idea what to do with him and she knew that they weren't going to have much longer left before they needed to get moving. Packing had been completed for the trip and most of the Northern court would be making the trip with them; this was about promoting peace and that was what mattered.

"Do you need some help?" Aiana asked approaching, she had just finished helping Sanira get ready and she knew that Karlon was a handful. They needed to get outside to make sure that nothing was forgotten and Aiana knew that there was so much that they had to do without fighting with Karlon right now. Kari nodded her head thankful for the help, she doubted that he was going to let her dress him anytime soon.

* * *

Sanira took a deep breath and smiled a little at the mist that formed when she did so, the snow crunched under her feet as she left the warm castle behind and walked towards the horses that were waiting for them. The trip was going to be a long one and Sanira was sure that things would fly by when they reached Riverrun; the tournament was important and it would help improve relations between the three Kingdoms.

They were enjoying the peace that came after the war and Sanira knew that everyone would have eyes on her and her family when they arrived. Robb had been a little unsure about taking Osric with them but the decision had been made to take both princes with them since people would be pleased to see the royal family together.

Catelyn would remain behind at Winterfell to make sure that everything was okay, she would handle any problems that appeared while Robb and Sanira were away. Aiana smiled waiting at the bottom of the stairs, she wasn't sure what was going to happen but she was hopeful that the trip was going to make things easier. No one wanted another war to break out after the last one, it had been the worst one in years and so many people had died during the war that had changed the Seven Kingdoms and had turned them into three.

There was a carriage prepared to carry the royals to the South, it was to keep them safe and comfortable while they travelled to Riverrun. Karlon was waiting with Septa Myranda and Osric for their mother, he pouted a little not liking that he couldn't ride with his father at the front of the company.

"We are nearly ready," Aiana said peeking about, there was a lot of people that would be traveling to Riverrun and it reminded her of what had happened when they had arrived in Winterfell. Sanira nodded her head, she was relieved that they would be getting on the road soon and she was sure that the trip was going to be a simple one; she would be glad when they arrived at Riverrun.

Her eyes swept the court yard and she stared at the sight of Arya whispering with Gendry as she prepared to make the trip with the rest of the family; she was leaving him behind to travel to the tournament. Gendry was unable to travel with the family since he had a lot of work that needed to be done and he wanted Arya to enjoy herself since she was so desperate to attend.

It was still a little awkward when the thought of Arya's engagement to Gendry came up but they were all slowly getting used to the idea about it happening. There were no plans made right now for what would happen with Arya's wedding, she seemed rather happy just being engaged to Gendry without making any big commitments just yet. Sanira looked away and her eyes swept the area and she smiled a little when she spotted Robb, he was talking to one of his men and looked rather comfortable for the ride South.

The court was moving with them and Sanira was a little nervous about how many people would be waiting for them; she had done her best to prepare for what came next. Sanira knew that there was so much riding on the tournament, she was the Queen in the North and it would be her duty to smile and meet with those who also ruled the realm.

"Shall we?" Sanira asked wanting to get out of the cold, she was starting to shiver and it would be a lot warmer in there; she smiled at her sons knowing that she would do anything for them. Karlon and Osric meant everything to her, she had lost one child and Sanira didn't want that to ever happen again; she wanted to keep them safe no matter what. The war had taken so much from everyone and Sanira would do anything to make sure that another war never broke out.

* * *

 **Any ideas on who Sansa might one day marry?**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	7. Stopping for the Night

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Stopping for the Night** **.**

Stopping for the evening, Sanira let out a sigh of relief as she climbed from the carriage that had carried her and her children for the week of traveling that they had done; it was far different than how she had travelled last time. Stretching her legs, Sanira let out a sigh of relief as she climbed from the carriage and looked around at the small manor that they would be staying in for the night.

It wasn't much but it was better than the tents that the army had used during the war and that was what mattered; they could rest without worrying that someone would attack them. The cold winter air nipped at her nose and Sanira shivered knowing that the sooner they were inside the better; she was surprised with how much snow there still seemed to be around.

The winter had hit just one year after what had happened in Riverrun and Sanira was still surprised how long that it seemed to drag on. Shivering Sanira made her way towards the entrance of the manor, she was relieved to get out of the stuffy carriage and she was sure it would be nice to have a bath after such a long trip. Her ladies followed with the children, everyone was exhausted after the trip and they were all looking forward to settling down for the night.

Robb watched his wife and children disappear inside, he was just relieved that things were going okay so far; he couldn't imagine what was going to happen if they were attacked while they were on the road. He turned back to talking with the Lord that held the manor that they were staying in; there was nothing more important to him than the safety of his family.

* * *

Sinking back into the bath-tub, Sanira sighed in relief at how nice it felt to be in the warmth and away from the cold winter air; she was just happy that she could relax without people watching her every move. It was one of the downsides of her being Queen that she truly was never alone, she found herself being followed more closely than if she had just been a Lady of Winterfell.

Resting her head on the back of the tub, Sanira stared at the ceiling as she thought about just how much her life had changed in five years; she had never pictured that they would have a second child right now. There was still a slight ache inside of her when she thought about the child that had been taken from her and Robb; the child that had been killed because of the war.

Karlon and Osric were perfect and Sanira wouldn't change them for the world, she even hoped that maybe one day that she would have another with Robb. The couple hadn't talked about having another child since Osric had been born and Sanira knew that there was a lot going on right now to even consider having one so soon would be stupid.

Robb was hiding something from her and Sanira knew that much, she wished that he would share the things that worried him with her. Closing her eyes, Sanira couldn't help but think about what might be going on and she knew that now that they finally had peace that nothing could take that away from them.

They had come so far and Sanira wasn't even sure anymore what would happen if another war was to break out; it struck her as odd that the three Kings were gathering for the first time in five years. She had tried to keep her thoughts to herself on this matter but Sanira couldn't shake the concerns that she had on the fact that they were meeting.

* * *

The room seemed to warm around her causing Sanira to toss and turn in her sleep, her forehead was damp with sweat that caused strands of hair to stick to her face; she clutched at the bedsheets before gasping awake. Sitting up in the bed, Sanira looked around trying to shake away the vision that she had seen; her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

Gently wrapping his arms around her, Robb sighed trying to calm his wife down pleased that she hadn't woken screaming and attracting attention that they didn't need right now. It had been a while since Sanira had woken from a dream like this and Robb knew that she still had no control over what she saw while she was asleep nor did she have answers about why she did have them. The visions had been rather strange since what had happened at Riverrun and Sanira had found it hard to focus with them; they had only started to settle down when she had fallen pregnant with Osric.

"I thought we were passed this," Robb murmured gently, he had noticed how exhausted she seemed after each vision and he feared what was going to happen to her. Bran had told them something that he had heard about Greenseers but that didn't seem to completely describe what happened with Sanira even what Osha had to say didn't help them much when she told them what she had heard about Seers.

"So did I," Sanira replied shaking her head, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking and she prayed that she wouldn't see that vision again when she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Her only relief was that neither of her sons showed signs of inheriting her dreams, she wouldn't wish this on her worst enemy and she could only hope that they would never have to deal with this. Robb watched her while she calmed down, it was still late and they had a few hours before they had to leave the manor and continue with their trip.

"What did you see?" Robb asked leaning back on the pillows, he was concerned that she had seen something that could relate to what he had heard; he didn't want to worry her about what might be coming for them. The whispers that the Queen across the Sea would be coming to Westeros was still fresh on his mind and Robb wasn't sure what would happen if they turned out to be true.

Daenerys Targaryen was apparently determined to take back what had been taken from her family, she had no idea that no one in the Three Kingdoms wanted her as their Queen. It was very likely that she would turn out to be as crazy as her father and no one wanted another Mad King on the throne after they had suffered through Joffrey being the King.

"King's Landing in flame… there was this heavy grumbled breathing…" Sanira whispered shaking her head, she was worried what that could mean especially considering the shadow that had been created from the monster that had created the devastation that she had seen.

Robb could only stare at her, his mind drifting to the words that he had been told that Daenerys Targaryen had three dragons with her; three dragons that could certainly set King's Landing on fire without a problem. Peeking back towards Robb, Sanira watched him for a moment before she looked away knowing that he had to have some idea about what might cause the damage that she had seen.

"And just one word… Dracarys," Sanira concluded shaking her head, she wasn't sure what that word meant but it seemed to be linked with what she had been seeing and that concerned her. Something was coming to Westeros and Sanira feared what that could mean for her family.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	8. Royalty of Westeros

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Royalty of Westeros** **.**

"King Stannis," Robb greeted moving towards the King of the South to shake his hand, the trip from Winterfell had been rather quick and he was relieved that they had arrived without too much of a problem. Sanira stood on his left, she had changed out of her travel clothes and into the teal lace overlay dress that she was wearing now; she had wanted to look perfect for the meeting that they were attending now. Next to Stannis stood Queen Selyse, she looked rather stiff and Sanira had often thought that the other woman seemed off whenever they had met; she doubted that she would ever actually see her smile.

"King Robb," Stannis greeted in return, there was much for them to discuss and he knew that they would have to talk about the threat that was slowly dawning on them. There was no escaping the threat that Daenerys posed to the peace that had settled over Westeros, she would overthrow everyone that had come into power because of what had happened to her family. The two men didn't have to wait long for the third King to arrive, they would be having dinner together and this would be the first time in the while that they had been together.

"King Doran," both men greeted when the King of Dorne stepped into the tent where they were meeting, the tournament wouldn't start for another day. Everyone was settling in for the tournament that would last at least two weeks, no one was sure what would be decided between the three Kings about the threat that was appearing in the East.

Sanira watched the man as he leant on his walking stick, she was a little surprised that he was willing to work with a Baratheon after what had happened to his sister. The main source of anger in Dorne had been over the death of Elia Martell and her children, they would never forgive for what had happened to them and how the murderers had gotten away with what they had done.

* * *

"My brother, Prince Oberyn, says that she has built an army and is planning an attack in the coming months," King Doran mused sipping on his wine, he wasn't sure what was going to happen but this wasn't what they needed right now. They had fought long and hard to make the country what it was now and they had already ridden themselves of one family that had nearly ruined everything. The three men were alone now discussing what they were going to do and none of them liked what this could mean for the world that they had created after the Lannisters had been defeated.

"There has to be something that we can do," Robb said shaking his head, he could only think about what might come to them when Daenerys arrived; from what he had heard she had amassed to take them on. The woman didn't like them and she would probably destroy at least House Stark and House Baratheon completely as revenge for what had happened to the parents that she had never known.

Robb wondered what sort of stories she had been told about what had happened, if Daenerys even knew what her father had done; if she had heard the stories about the people that he had burned for his own amusement and the war that his son had caused.

"Maybe we should just have her killed. No more House Targaryen," Stannis mused sipping on his drink, he didn't want to fuss over a girl that didn't know the country like they did. The last time that Daenerys had been here was when she was born before being shipped off with her older brother to live in Pentos for the rest of her life. Once they had thought they should just let her be, she was living her life and married to some Khal who would have no interest in traveling across any oceans to attack a land he didn't know.

"Killing is what got us into this mess," Robb reminded shaking his head, this had been brought upon them because Robert Baratheon had tried to poison Daenerys; he hadn't realised what would have happened if she survived. This was what they had to deal with now and Robb wanted to make sure that she wasn't coming for his blood and that of his wife and children; he wanted to keep his entire family safe from another war.

There were about ten thousand men with her and three dragons, there was no way that they could defend completely against that and Robb feared what this could mean. There was silence for a moment knowing that Robert Baratheon had been a complete idiot while he had been King; his actions had caused a mess that was still affecting them all.

"What do you suggest we do?" Stannis questioned knowing that they couldn't just ignore the fact that she was building an army with the intent on invading Westeros. He didn't know what Daenerys would do when she arrived in Westeros but Stannis had a feeling that she would destroy the two Houses that had stood against her father. House Martell might stand a chance since they had once been allies and Elia Martell had been murdered along with most of House Targaryen.

"I don't know," Robb murmured shaking his head, he wasn't sure what they could do to stop this but he knew that they were going to have to deal with it sooner than they would like. He thought about Karlon and Osric, he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to them; they would be slaughtered if Daenerys invaded for just being Starks. King Doran tapped his fingers on the table and wondered just what they could do about this; there had to be something that they could do that would change what was happening.

"We could send a team of diplomats to talk with her," King Doran suggested looking between the other two men, he knew that it wasn't much but they had to do something and this was a start. Daenerys knew nothing about the country that she wanted to reclaim, from what he had heard she had been raised on stories that people waited on her return and wanted her back. But the people of Westeros had little interest in such a thing and the idea that Daenerys might be bringing a war to their doors so soon after the last one that had just ended.

"Let her know we won't tolerate any attack on any of the Kingdoms… the three Kings are united in this," King Doran continued knowing that they had to be united on this, there could be no divides between them if they were going to take on Daenerys and win. They could not let another Targaryen sit on the throne after what had happened last time, it had ended in disaster and the country had fallen under the control over a man that wasn't prepared for the throne. Robert's actions had led to so much pain and death, his inattention had meant that after his death a man that wasn't even his son had taken the throne.

"That could work," Robb replied looking to Stannis, they would send men from the three kingdoms to represent them and ensure that Daenerys understood that she would be making a mistake with coming here. She had to understand that people didn't want her to come back and start another war after the War of the Five Kings; it would not end well if she did. Stannis nodded his head, he didn't know what was going to happen but he hoped this would work; he wanted nothing more than to get this sorted out as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	9. The Tournament

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Tournament.**

Sanira took a deep breath as she stood beside Robb, she was rather nervous about this moment and she doubted that she would ever truly get used to the attention that her position now brought. It was never easy and Sanira couldn't imagine how things would have gone if there hadn't been a war; she doubted that it could have ended well if Joffrey had remained King of the Seven Kingdoms. Robb took her hand, he knew how difficult this was for her and he wished that they could avoid being the centre of attention; he doubted that they would ever adjust to the stations that they now held.

"Presenting His Grace King Robb of the North and his wife, Queen Sanira," the announcer called causing cheers to break out in the crowds that had gathered for the tournament; everyone that had been able to travel had come to Riverrun to see them. Ever since the North had declared for itself, people had looked towards the King and his Queen; the future would never be the same and no one wished to return to the days of old. Robb and Sanira stepped out into the royal box where they would be seated for the tournament and they both tried to ignore the cheering that surrounded them.

"Presenting His Grace King Stannis of the South and his wife, Queen Selyse," the announcer called announcing the arrival of Stannis and his wife, they approached their seats rather stiffly and Sanira was never sure now to speak with Selyse. There was just something about the older Queen that unsettled her a little and Sanira couldn't imagine that they would have anything in common. She recalled spending time with Selyse during the war and she had always felt that her presence wasn't welcome; Sanira doubted anyone would forget the war especially how it could have ended so differently.

"Presenting His Grace King Doran of Dorne and his son Prince Trystane accompanied by his wife, Princess Myrcella," the announcer shouted announcing the arrival of the final group of royals that had arrived; the crowd hissed and booed at the mention of the Lannister bastard that had married into House Martell. No one was fond of Lannisters these days and the fact that Myrcella looked a little like her mother certainly didn't do the poor girl any favours.

She stuck close to Trystane and kept her head down trying to not bring any more attention to herself than needed; Myrcella knew how much she was hated for what her parents had done and her older brother's actions. Sanira's eyes caught on the blonde woman that stood awkwardly beside Prince Trystane; she had to remind herself that Myrcella was her cousin even if she hated the Lannister blood that was in her veins. Arlenna had been no sort of mother to Sanira and it allowed her to ignore the fact that she carried Lannister blood herself; she counted herself as a Stark and a Tremaine only.

"You okay?" Robb asked holding Sanira's hand, his eyes sweeping over the Lannister bastard in their presence and he doubted that he would ever get used to the fact that one day Myrcella would be a Queen. After everything that Joffrey had bought them all through, after everything that they had suffered; Robb was almost glad that he would never have to bow to another Lannister again.

Myrcella, Tommen and Tyrion were all that was left of the line and Robb knew that the remaining members were very unlikely to start a war in revenge for what had happened. Sanira nodded her head, she offered Robb a small smile before the first event of the tournament was announced; she wasn't going to let it get to her too much.

* * *

Myrcella wrinkled her nose at the sight of blood as the first event continued on, she had barely breathed a word since she had sat down afraid that she would face more backlash for what had happened. Her eyes wandered over to the man that she had once considered her uncle, he had barely looked to her when she had been announced and it was only by his grace and Trystane's insistence that she had kept her head.

When news had reached Dorne about what had happened in King's Landing to her family; Myrcella had been distraught and she had wept for days unable to eat. Her mother and her father had both been executed for their crimes along with her grandfather; her eldest brother had been poisoned at his own wedding and all she had left was Tommen.

Not that she could see him anymore, Myrcella couldn't remember the last time that she had seen her younger brother but Tommen was currently living in Dragonstone and seemed rather happy there. Her eyes moved away from Stannis and focused on the other family that remained, she barely remembered Sanira from her childhood but she still had a doll that the Stark had given to her for one of her name-days.

Myrcella had thought a lot about the brunette since she had learned that Sanira was now a Queen; she wondered what her mother would have thought of such a thing. Cersei had once claimed that Sanira was rather dull and she wouldn't have the stomach to survive in court no matter how much Arlenna might have wanted such a thing.

"Are you alright my love?" Trystane asked leaning over to Myrcella, he didn't care what people thought about her; she was nothing like the Lannisters that had caused the war. His Myrcella would make a wonderful Queen when the time came, of that he was sure and everyone would then see how caring and thoughtful she was.

Myrcella nodded her head, she didn't dare speak in fear of being shouted at and she just wished that she could hide away in their tent for the rest of the tournament; she hated how people judged her for her name. Once she had been a Baratheon, a name that she'd had no true right to call herself and Myrcella had accepted that; it was worse that her name had been Hill when she had married Trystane.

The bastard name was not one that she had ever wanted, she would have much rather been a Lannister even if the name would have upset even more people. She cursed her uncle Jaime for never claiming her or Tommen instead allowing them to use a name that wasn't rightfully theirs and cursing them to forever be known as Hills. Myrcella was grateful that she had been allowed to use the Martell name upon her marriage, she even found herself growing rather close to Ellaria Sand because of their status within House Martell.

The woman had been nothing short of kind to her since she had arrived in Dorne, she had treated Myrcella as one of her own children and the Sand-Snakes had taken her under their wing helping her build a strong shell to protect herself. Myrcella swallowed as she watched Robb kiss Sanira's hand, she found it rather hard to hate the man that had led to the deaths of everyone she had loved.

She understood why Robb had rebelled and she truly blamed Joffrey for the tragedy that had befallen them; he had been a coward and unfit to wear the crown that he had been given. Leaning back in her chair, Myrcella hoped that Sanira would concede to speak with her at some point; she wanted to be able to count on the cousins that she held in the North. She had a feeling that she would need all the support that she could get before her news got out.

* * *

 **Please take the poll on my profile.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	10. Related by Blood

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Related by Blood.**

Sanira smiled watching Robb from her seat, she had no idea what had possessed her husband to get into the arena but she hoped that he would be careful; they didn't need him getting hurt or even killed fighting. Sanira couldn't imagine Karlon becoming King at such a young age, she would do anything for her sons and she feared that their lives would one day be in danger.

There was no telling what would happen when Daenerys finally came to Westeros, there was no way that the Targaryen would just come here in peace and there was bound to be another war. She had tried not to let this bother her but every moment that she spent with her children just reminded her of how short their lives might become if Daenerys decided that she wanted to destroy the families responsible for the loss of her family throne.

Sat not too far away from Sanira was Selyse who looked rather bored of the fighting that was happening below them; the woman never looked happy and Sanira wondered if she ever smiled. There was never a moment that Selyse spoke to the younger woman that was her equal and Sanira wondered just what the other Queen was thinking sometimes.

Sanira jumped when she heard someone clear their throat next to her, she turned to see Myrcella standing by her side looking rather nervous about approaching her. Raising an eyebrow, Sanira watched as Myrcella carefully sat down in the chair next to her and looked down at her hands; she looked nervous and Sanira wondered why she had approached her.

"I hope that you don't mind if I sit here," Myrcella said quietly, she noticed the look of distain from the woman that she had once called her aunt; she had often thought about what would have happened if Robert Baratheon had been her father. The three women that had taken the thrones of Westeros would have all been linked in some way and Myrcella would admit that it had been an amazing idea for a time.

Sanira took note of the look that Selyse had sent their way and sighed, she could see why Myrcella had left her own seat near the woman that looked at her like she was nothing more than dirt on the ground. The two young women sat quietly as they watched the fighting that was taking place below them and things didn't feel as awkward as either of them had thought it would.

"I'm pregnant," Myrcella whispered not looking towards the other woman, she hadn't told anyone else that she had missed her courses and she feared how anyone else would take that. It was no secret that people didn't like her because of her blood, she was a Lannister and most of them had been executed after the war.

Only Tyrion Lannister had survived the war and that was because he had defected to side with the Starks and Baratheons before it was too late; it had been the main reason that he had been named Lord of Casterly Rock. Sanira turned to look at her surprised that Myrcella had been willing to tell her such a thing, she didn't know what had made Myrcella confess to her in since they weren't close.

"I know people don't like me… I don't like being me sometimes," Myrcella confessed quietly, she felt relieved that she lived in Dorne where the whispers weren't so bad but being back here had shown her just how much people disliked Lannisters. It made her wonder how her uncle and brother handled being here all the time; Tyrion and Tommen never seemed to have too much of a problem when they spoke to her about how their lives were now after the war.

Sanira wasn't sure what to say to her about her little confession, she remembered how nervous she had been when she was told that she was pregnant with Osric; it had been her first pregnancy after what had happened. There had been moments where she had been terrified that she would lose him like she had lost the baby that had been killed when she was stabbed during the Red Wedding.

"I am sure you will be a great mother," Sanira reassured her gently, she wasn't sure what Cersei had been like as a mother but Myrcella was a very different person and was sure to do better. Myrcella peeked over at her husband, she hadn't even told him yet that she was pregnant and she knew that he would be thrilled with the news of them having a baby.

"I fear that I will die… and my child with be cast out," Myrcella fretted quietly, she feared what would become of her child especially as the child would be half-Lannister; she knew that people would hate the child for that reason alone. It was hard and Myrcella feared that things would only be harder for her child because of what happened; there wasn't a day that she didn't curse her parents for what they had done.

Sanira looked at her concerned, she had seen how Myrcella's husband treated her and she doubted that would ever happen; of course, there were people that would never like her for who she was. Even Sanira had that problem sometimes, her mother had been a Lannister and she carried Lannister blood because of that; however, Sanira refused to let that both her now. She had chosen to be a Stark and before that she had been a Tremaine, Sanira didn't care what anyone choose to say about her and the blood that ran through her veins.

"I want to ask you a favour," Myrcella asked quietly, she had no one else that she felt like she could turn to and she wanted to know if she did have any allies. Sanira was her cousin and while they might have been on different sides of the family tree; Myrcella wanted to know if she could trust her to have her back. Sanira raised an eyebrow at her, she hadn't expected this was how their talk would go and she peeked down at the arena where Robb was showing off; she wondered if he had even noticed that she was speaking to Myrcella.

"If anything were to happen to me and my child became some sort of target for those who hate Lannisters… would you defend them?" Myrcella asked quietly, she knew that the baby could be safe in Dorne where who she was wasn't so much of a problem but that didn't mean that the rest of Westeros didn't have a problem with her. There was just no telling what might happen especially now that there was the problem of the Queen Across the Sea; everyone was whispering about it and no one wanted her to come back bringing a war with her.

Daenerys Targaryen had no reason to like any of them, her family had been overthrown during a rebellion led by the Baratheons and the Starks. The Mad King had been stabbed in the back by Jaime Lannister and the Lannister army had been quick to side with the rebellion when it became clear that House Targaryen was losing. Sanira was silent for a moment taking in what Myrcella had said, there was so much happening right now and she knew that they had bigger things to worry about coming their way. It was only a matter of time before they truly had to deal with the threat that Daenerys Targaryen posed and they couldn't avoid what was coming for them.

"Of course… you and your child will always be welcomed in the North," Sanira assured her gently, they had to stick together in times like this and if one ruling family were to fall then they would all be done for. The three Houses had to stand together if they were going to stand against a woman who was determined to take back her family seat.

* * *

 **Please take the poll on my profile.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	11. Playing by the Creek

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Playing by the Creek.**

Sanira smiled watching Karlon play with his wooden sword, it was nice to be away from the stuffy arena and she had missed her boys while she had been busy; the duties of a Queen were far from easy. It was nice to just have a break like this where she didn't have to worry about everyone watching her every move and what she was doing; she would much rather spend the morning with her children.

The weather had started to warm up now that the four-year winter was over and Sanira was relieved that they didn't have much snow to contend with while they were here. The winter had been harsh and it certainly hadn't helped with what was going on around them; it was nice to see spring finally happening.

Winterfell was very much still covered in snow and it was difficult to walk around the grounds for long periods of time if you didn't want your feet to freeze into blocks of ice. Sitting down in the cover of the trees that hid a small creek that passed by the end of the castle away from the main river that was on the opposite side of the ancestral Tully home.

"Careful Karlon," Sanira called in warning watching her eldest son clamber over some rocks, she smiled fondly to herself watching him glad that he would never recall the horrors of the war. There would be a time that Karlon would have to learn about what had happened but Sanira prayed that he would never have to go through what Robb and she had.

"I will mama," Karlon called with a cheeky smile on his face as he continued to play, he was glad to be away from his septa for a few hours; he grew bored with his lessons and he just wanted to play in the grounds. Aiana and Kari smiled watching the little boy, it was hard to believe just how fast he had grown up and it only seemed like yesterday that he was learning to walk and talk.

Osric babbled in his mother's arms pulling her attention away from her eldest for a moment; he was her miracle child and she prayed nothing came to harm him or his brother. The small clearing that they had settled in was peaceful and Sanira had selected it since it was away from the main crowd that was attending the tournament which continued to entertain the masses. Staring down at Osric, a frown formed on Sanira's face as she realised just how quiet it was around them; her head snapped up unable to hear the joyful laughter of her son anymore.

"Karlon!" Sanira called softly climbing to her feet, her eyes frantically searching the trees around them wondering just where her eldest son was; he had been here just a moment ago and now he was nowhere to be seen. Sanira's heart pounded in her chest as she balanced Osric on her hip while trying to spot where Karlon had gone; she had warned him not to wander off when they had sat down and that was just what he had done.

Handing Osric over to Kari, Sanira grabbed at the skirts of her printed silk-blend dress and slowly made her way down to the creek to see if she could spot him. Her heart pounded in her chest as her brown eyes swept around trying to spot her son; she had never felt so afraid in her life and she felt sick wondering just where he had gone.

"He can't have wandered far," Aiana reassured her, she was sure that he wouldn't have just taken off and it wouldn't take them long to track down the prince; he was probably hiding behind a tree or something. She moved down the bank to join her long-time friend in trying to spot him, there was no sign of him and she couldn't help but feel like there was something that they were missing. It was strange to not hear Karlon respond to his own mother in anyway.

"Head back to the castle… find help," Sanira ordered Kari, she hoped that none of their men were too drunk to come and search for Karlon; she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her son. He was only a boy and Sanira couldn't stop herself from picturing his body face down in the creek; they would cover more ground if they had people helping them search for him.

"Your Grace," Kari said before hurrying back to the castle with Osric securely in her arms, she didn't want to let Sanira down when her Queen had shown her nothing but kindness after everything that had happened. Once Kari was gone, Sanira and Aiana started their search for the young boy wondering just where he might have gone.

The two moved quickly sure that Karlon couldn't have wandered very far and with each passing minute it started to dawn on them that they were no closer to finding him than when they had begun. Making her way up the river bank, on the other side of the creek Sanira hoped that this was where Karlon was hiding; she reached the top to find a small clearing just out of sight from where she and her ladies had been sitting. The sight before her made her stomach drop and Sanira wasn't sure if she had walked into a nightmare; she had never thought that this would happen.

"Let him go," Sanira demanded, her eyes trained on the man that held her son with a dagger to his throat; she felt ill and the fact that the man wore Lannister branded armour did nothing but make her fears worse. The man did nothing but hold Karlon tighter, he had been waiting for this moment since he had gotten his orders and now he had the chance to get revenge for his mistress.

"I am Sanira Stark, the Queen in the North, Queen of the Trident and Lady of Winterfell and you shall release my son this instant," Sanira demanded staring at the man that was holding onto her son, she would not show fear knowing that one wrong move could end up with Karlon being slaughtered.

The man scoffed at her titles, she had betrayed her family and she deserved to suffer for what she had done; it was her husband that had ruined everything for the Lannisters and now they would make them both pay. Karlon sniffled as he stared at his mother, his wooden sword laying at his feet and he wished to go home; he had been happily playing when the man had grabbed him and dragged him here.

"Traitorous whore," the man spat disgusted with the very thought that he might share blood with the woman before him; she didn't even look like a Lannister and he supposed that was a good thing so she couldn't taint the good name further. Sanira carefully took a step forward, she couldn't just stand here and wait for help to arrive; she had to do something to save her son even if it meant that she handed herself over.

"Please… take me instead," Sanira pleaded wanting nothing more than for her son's life to be spared, she couldn't lose another child and she would never forgive herself if something happened to him. The man tightened his grip on Karlon making him cry out in pain, he wasn't going to let him go nor would he had over such a prize for anything less.

Opening his mouth to speak, the man didn't get another chance to spread his lies before he was attacked from behind causing him to release his hold on Karlon. Sanira took her chance and darted forward to grab her son just as the man was subdued by the men that had come to her aid; she felt tears fill her eyes at how close this had been.

"It's okay," Sanira whispered holding a sobbing Karlon in her arms, she closed her eyes as the knights and lords quickly descended to make sure there was no further threat to their Queen and the heir to the throne. There was no telling what would happen when she had to face Robb about this.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	12. Trouble Returns

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Trouble Returns** **.**

Brushing her fingers through Karlon's hair, Sanira stared down at her son knowing that this could have ended in the death of her son; she still couldn't believe what had taken place. They might have been safely back in their tent now but that did nothing to ease her mind about the attack; she had thought that they were finished with all of this and yet a Lannister soldier had just attacked them.

There was no way that Tyrion Lannister would have organised such an attack, he was a smart man and he wouldn't risk his life defending the already damaged reputation of his family for people that he hated. The man that had been attacked them had been taken away and Sanira hoped that they would be able to get some answers about before he was executed.

There were guards all around them and Sanira doubted that she would be able to move an inch without them for the remainder of the tournament. The flaps of the tent were pushed open and in stormed Robb, he had been so worried when he had heard that someone had tried to attack Sanira and Karlon. They hadn't had anything like this happen since the war had ended but they had never had to face something like this; the threat to his family was supposed to be over not coming back to haunt them.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked approaching his wife and son, he didn't care who saw him right now what mattered most to him were Sanira and Karlon; he had nearly lost them both before now and this felt just as real. Sanira offered him a weak smile, she was still shaken by what had occurred and she doubted that this would end well; they didn't need trouble now when they had the threat of war hanging over them all. There was no telling just who the man worked for and the list of remaining Lannisters was rather thin after the war; it was a surprise that was not welcome nor expected.

"Why was he allowed to get so close?" Robb thundered turning his attention to the guards that stood around them, they were meant to keep Sanira and the children safe yet they had failed. Today could have ended with his wife and eldest son being slaughtered by a Lannister agent and then Robb didn't know what he would have done; he would be devastated by the loss of his family. The guards were silent at the question that their King had asked them, they should have been with the Queen and young princes when this had occurred; a fact that could have prevented or deterred the attack.

"That was my doing… I am sorry," Sanira spoke up feeling foolish to believe that this time of peace would last, she had wanted to be free of the constant watch of her guards and had sent them to watch the tournament while she was with her ladies. It had never crossed her mind for a moment that anything like this had happened, it had truly been such a long time since Sanira had feared for her life and that of her children. Robb stared at his wife upon her admission, he closed his eyes knowing that nothing he could say would make her feel worse than she probably already did.

They were meant to be at peace now, there hadn't been a threat to that since the war had ended and Stannis had been official crowned the King of the South. Sanira gently parted herself from Karlon and signalled for her ladies to take her boy, there was much for her and Robb to discuss and she didn't want to upset her son further. Once Karlon had left the tent, Sanira looked down at her hands knowing that there was no way that such an attack could be ignored; she couldn't imagine who would be stupid enough to order such an attack.

Moving to pour himself a glass of wine once they were alone, Robb couldn't help but feel that there was something that he was missing; he didn't want to be caught out again if something like this occurred again. Being King wasn't easy and Robb had done his best from the day that his lords had named him so; he could only hope that there wouldn't be another war like the one that had occurred.

"You're not to go anywhere without an escort," Robb ordered not looking to Sanira, the news had reached him of the attack while he was in his meeting with the other Kings and he had almost feared the worst. It made Robb think of the days after the Red Wedding when he had woken up while being treated to find Sanira not by his side and no one would tell him if his wife was alive or dead. Sanira nodded, she didn't have the heart to argue with him about that point and she wouldn't have expected any different after what had happened; she doubted she would feel safe here anymore after what had happened.

"Did he say who sent him?" Sanira asked approaching Robb, she wanted to know who was behind this and not be kept in the dark because he wanted to protect her. Robb sighed, shaking his head thinking about what had happened before he had come to see Sanira and Karlon; he had gone to the dungeons wanting answers for what had happened. It had taken an hour to get the man to talk and Robb had not been pleased with what he had heard; he didn't know what would come from this.

"He was working for a Lannister we disposed of… his mistress sent him here to end the Stark-Tremaine blood-line," Robb spat knowing that after what had happened there were only one lady Lannister left unaccounted for after the war. Arlenna Lannister had disappeared after Aeredale had been taken from her control and from what they had heard; she had escaped to Essos where she had been hiding out using her maiden name instead of her married one.

Sanira stared at Robb, the news was far from welcomed and her mind was already making the connection to who would have sent the man to kill her son; she felt sick at the mere thought that her mother was behind this. Arlenna had never had much love for her only daughter, she had been cruel with her words and now she seemed set to get her revenge for how the war had turned out by attempting to murder Sanira's son.

"We'll find her… Arlenna can't hide forever and she has to be back in Westeros to hire men from her house to do her dirty work," Robb reassured, he didn't want to think about just how they would find out where Arlenna was hiding but they would act quickly. If she had contacted Lord Tyrion or Lord Tommen then they would have heard about it by now and Robb just couldn't imagine that there were many Lannisters left that would look kindly on her after everything that had happened.

"I thought this time I had lost you," Robb whispered pulling Sanira into his arms, they had been through so much and he had hoped not to experience that again. The first time that this had happened had been when rumours had reached him that Sanira had been killed along with an unborn Karlon when Theon and his army had taken Winterfell. The second time had come after she had been stabbed after the wedding, it had been nearly a week before he had been allowed to see her and hear that she had lost their second child.

Kissing Sanira, Robb held her close and hoped that he would never have to worry that he would receive news that he had lost his wife. Gods willing, they would both live full lives without them being cut short, he wanted to get old and watch his grandchildren play in the courtyard; it seemed like a dream with everything that was going on. Stumbling back towards their bed, both knew that it was only a matter of time before something big happened.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	13. Lannister Threat

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Lannister Threat.**

"Cousin," Tyrion Lannister announced approaching Sanira, he had arrived as quickly as he could after hearing what had happened and he knew that there was no way that he could allow people to believe that he had anything to do with this. The news had come as a surprise for him and he hadn't wasted a moment before coming here to ensure no one believed that he was responsible for the attack.

Tyrion didn't know much about the attack that had occurred the day before but he knew that there were many Lannisters still out there not happy with how the war had turned out. The once proud house had been dismantled after the war and only for his quick thinking and change in alliance had Tyrion been able to escape the slaughter that had occurred.

"Lord Tyrion," Sanira greeted with a small smile, she still found herself thinking fondly of the man before her and she was surprised to see him enter her tent after what had happened. Robb had ordered that she remain inside after what had happened and plans were being put in place to travel back to Winterfell as soon as possible. He had no desire to remain here longer than they needed to be especially after such an attack on his wife and eldest son; it would be safer when they returned home and weren't so exposed.

"Your husband looks rather tense," Tyrion mused not blaming the man for a second, he would do the same if anything were to happen to his wife. It had been awhile since his marriage to Sansa had been annulled and he hoped that she would find the happiness that she deserved with someone that would care about her. The nightmare that Sansa had endured while she was held captive in King's Landing had ended shortly after Joffrey had been poisoned but that didn't erase what the monster had done to her before that.

"He plans for us to return to Winterfell in the coming days," Sanira replied with a sigh, it felt unreal that things had become so tense again and she feared just when another attack might occur. Sanira feared mostly for her sons and she couldn't imagine what would happen if something happened to either of them; she would do anything in her power to keep them from harm. Several guards protected the two princes right now and Sanira wished that there was some way that they would be able to draw attention away from the two of them.

"I can't say I blame him," Tyrion mused taking a seat, he helped himself to some wine and he hoped that his presence here would make things better; he was sure that there would be people who would doubt his innocence. It wouldn't matter to them that he had turned against his family after they had tried to have his framed for Joffrey's murder; it didn't help that there were some that still felt he was behind what had befallen the monster boy-king.

There was nothing in this world that he would have given more than to be the one to murder Joffrey but alas he hadn't; no one was truly sure who had poisoned him but Tyrion had his money on the Tyrells. They had just married Margaery Tyrell to Joffrey when he was murdered at the wedding and then had been trying to marry her to a smitten Tommen. Things had fallen through when Tommen had stepped down as King in favor of avoiding more blood-shed and not wanting to die for a throne that he didn't want anyway.

"Has there been any news about who organised such an attack?" Tyrion asked leaning back in his seat and watching her, he had to admit that he had never thought that Sanira would have been suited to being a Queen but it seemed to sit with her very well. From what he had seen of Sanira, she was much more suited to being a good Queen that her Kingdom needed than Cersei had ever been; there was no denying that his dear older sister had been rather bitter by the end.

Tyrion had honestly feared what might have happened if Tommen hadn't descended to stand down as King to Stannis; he had worried that Cersei would do something drastic to keep her power. He wouldn't have been surprised if Cersei would have gone as far as to sacrificed her own children to make sure that the crown hadn't passed on to a true Baratheon. From the whispers that Tyrion had heard about the day that Tommen had signed away his rights; Cersei had been trying to have herself crowned as Queen when Stannis had entered the throne room and needed to be removed by force.

"Apart from the fact that the organiser was a woman… nothing," Sanira said shaking her head, she was still convinced that her mother was behind what had happened the day before. The entire situation was a mess and Sanira couldn't help but wonder what had brought her mother out of hiding after all these years.

It had been at least four years since Sanira had heard any real news about her mother and even longer since she had seen her face to face; there was just no telling what Arlenna had been doing in her absence. It was strange that things were starting to pick up now just when they were starting to deal with the threat that Daenerys Targaryen posed from her home across the sea.

* * *

Pursing her lips as she stared down at the parchment that she had been handed to read, Daenerys Targaryen had no idea what to think of the three men that had sent her such a letter. Her plans to invade Westeros and take back what was rightfully hers weren't much of a secret but this was not how she had expected the three who held her Kingdom to respond to a threat to their reigns.

Her fleet were preparing to sail in a matter of weeks and there was nothing that could dissuade Daenerys from her plans to take back what had been stolen from her family, however the letter did give her concerns. There would certainly be a war when she arrived back at the home that she had fled when she was nothing more than a mere babe and she had always intended to return.

She and her brother had been brought up being told that the people back in Westeros secretly prayed for their return. Her brother had always believed such words and so had Daenerys for a time; with each trial that she faced she began to doubt what she had been told and seeing a letter from the three men made her worry.

"How much of this is true?" Daenerys asked handing the letter across to her advisor, she looked down at the delegation that had been sent to talk her out of invading from her throne. Her advisor quickly scanned the letter and frowned for a moment before stepping closer and whispering in her ear what advice he had for her.

Missandei and Grey Worm stood just feet from her side, her trusted friend and body guard weren't ever far from her and she was glad to have such good companions by her side. Daenerys frowned at the words that were spoken in her ear, it was not what she had wanted to hear; the idea of considering entering peace talks with the Houses that had murdered her family was not something that she had ever expected to do.

"I shall consider your masters offers of peace… please allow my servants to lead you to rest," Daenerys offered knowing that she should at least sleep on the offer at hand. The offer to join their council was a good one but it wasn't what she truly wanted not when she knew that she could have the throne.

* * *

 **Any ideas on who Tyrion's 2nd wife should be?**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	14. Back Home

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Back Home.**

Catelyn Stark let out a breath as she walked down the stairs to greet her eldest son, the news of the attack on Sanira and Karlon had reached Winterfell quickly and she had worried for them. There was nothing that Robb wouldn't do for his family and Catelyn knew that he would want the people behind the attack to be dealt with as soon as possible before they could plan another.

Her mind had gone back to what had happened after her brother's wedding when she had heard about it and Robb had been quick to dispatch of Roose Bolton and Walder Frey for their betrayal. Her eyes quickly sort out Robb wanting to know just what had happened, the raven from Riverrun had been brief in telling them what had occurred during the attack.

"Mother," Robb greeted taking off his riding gloves, he was happy to be back at Winterfell and he was hopeful that they would be able to remain here. There was no news yet about how the meeting with Daenerys Targaryen was going and Robb doubted it would be much longer before they would hear what was going to happen.

No decisions had been made yet and Robb was hopeful that they would be able to sort this out without it descending into another war; he could only imagine how they would handle the three dragons that Daenerys had at her command. Catelyn opened her mouth to question what had happened when Sanira appeared in her line of sight; she stared at her good-daughter relieved that from afar she seemed to be perfectly well.

"Allow me to at least get inside mother before you start your interrogation," Robb stated tiredly, it had been a long trip and he was looking forward to being able to sleep in his own bed tonight. Being back at Winterfell truly eased his mind and he knew that while they were home nothing could truly hurt his family; he very much doubted anyone here would betray him like that.

Sanira smiled spotting Sansa waiting by the entrance, she was happy to be home and she wanted to get out of the cold; the trip had been long and it hadn't helped that Robb was so on edge. He was determined to cut their travel time down and wasn't going to stop for anything; he didn't like the idea that they were so exposed while they were traveling. Arya had already disappeared to talk with Gendry, she was excited to tell him about the tournament and she had missed him while she had been gone; the trip had been quiet without him.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay," Sansa said when Sanira reached her, her eyes peeking towards a tired looking Karlon and Osric who were quickly rushed away for their beds by Sanira's ladies. She had been horrified when she had heard that someone had dared attack Sanira and Karlon like that; she had never thought that they would face anything like that again.

The war was over and for the most part they had been living in peace, there were the occasional hiccups but the attack was the first of its kind since the war ended. The two women headed inside, the place looked exactly like it had been left and Sanira couldn't help but feel the weight lift from her shoulders at the fact that she was home.

Sansa was quick to start telling Sanira about what she had missed while away, the main news was a date seemed to have been decided for when Arya would marry. It was something that Arya had agreed to in ravens with their mother and Catelyn seemed to be finally warming to the idea that her youngest daughter was set to marry a blacksmith. There was no denying that this match would make Arya a lot happier than marrying some lord.

* * *

"Mother tells me that Arya shall be married in a few months' time," Robb mused removing his boots, he had been surprised that a date had been set when Arya had seemed so willing to take her time. From what Catelyn had told him, the date had been agreed via raven while Arya was at the tournament and she was hopeful that this would help Sansa start thinking about her own future.

It had been nearly four years since Sansa had been forced to marry Tyrion Lannister and since her marriage had been dissolved with no signs of her moving on. Sanira raised an eyebrow, she doubted that was all that his mother had wished to discuss with him especially since he had only just returned from a trip away from the Northern Capital.

"There's apparently trouble in Torrhen's Square, I might need to ride out to solve it," Robb mumbled not liking the idea, the details were vague at best and he knew that as King if there was trouble that his lords couldn't handle then he would have to do it. The last thing that he wanted to do was worry Sanira but he was sure that it would be fine; she was safe here in Winterfell and there was a chance that this problem could solve itself.

Sanira furrowed her brow, she couldn't help but think of when they had been tricked into thinking that the square had been attacked before. It had been a ploy to lead the garrison away from Winterfell so that Theon Greyjoy and his men could take over the castle without having to fight for it.

Sanira shook away those thoughts, she doubted anyone would do such a thing again especially when the North had been at peace since the end of the war; the only threat that remained was the Lannister that had tried to kill her and Karlon. It wasn't like the Lannister, would be able to strike this far North; they would have been caught by now if they did attempt anything like that.

"Osric is growing quickly," Sanira mused, he was already six months old and she couldn't believe how fast the time had gone; she almost couldn't believe that things had worked out like this. Robb nodded his head, they had been blessed with two wonderful sons and he had never thought that he would have this chance; his life had changed beyond what he had expected it to.

He couldn't help but wonder what his father thought of the choices that he had made, if he was proud of him or what advice he might have for him. Eddard Stark's body now rested in the crypts where it belonged and Robb couldn't help but think that the statue didn't look anything like his father; the face didn't seem right and he doubted anyone would really ever capture the man that he had been in stone.

"Perhaps soon we'll have another," Sanira said with a smile, she was sure that she was pregnant again and she couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of giving Robb another child. Karlon and Osric were wonderful and Sanira had always pictured having a large family with her husband; something that had been so in doubt after what had happened at the Twins. Nodding his head along with her words, Robb stopped and turned to face her fully when he spotted the smile on her face; his stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies.

"You're pregnant?" Robb breathed not knowing what else to say, it had taken them so long to fall pregnant with Osric yet here it seemed they were about to have another. Sanira couldn't stop smiling as she nodded her head, she hadn't spoken with the Maester yet but her bloods were late and she saw no other reason for them not to come on time. If she was right, they would welcome their third child in around eight months' time and she couldn't wait for that moment to happen..

* * *

 **Any ideas on who Tyrion's 2nd wife should be?**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	15. Suitable Match

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Suitable Match.**

Catelyn smiled as she watched her good-daughter from her seat at the table, it had been wonderful to hear that the royal nursery would have another addition soon; Karlon and Osric were fine young boys and it was a blessing that another would come. Everything seemed to be falling perfectly into place and Catelyn knew that her Ned would have loved to have been here with grandchildren to fuss over.

Every now and then, Catelyn found herself feeling a sadness that she just couldn't escape; her lord husband lay in the crypts below instead of being here with them to enjoy such times. She would never forgive the Lannisters for the pain that they had caused her family and the threat that they still posed to them with Arlenna leading them.

Pursing her lips, Catelyn couldn't help but wonder just were Arlenna was hiding while she plotted against her family; it worried her that they hadn't found her yet or how many supporters she had gathered to her cause. Her eyes swept the hall before she found Sansa approaching her, she often worried that her eldest daughter would never marry again after what she had suffered at the hands of Joffrey and his mother.

Sansa should have settled down by now and have a small family of her own, she had always wanted that and yet here she was lingering without any thoughts to her own future. Even Arya, who had sworn she would never married was set to be married and while Catelyn was unsure about her choice of groom; there was no denying that he made Arya happy.

Looking around the banquet hall, Catelyn eyed her son's loyal men wondering who would make a fine match for her eldest daughter. There was Lord Rodrik of House Forrester, he would be a good match for her daughter and he was a fine man; House Forrester was extremely loyal to House Stark and had stood by them completely during the war.

The man hadn't settled down yet and if Catelyn remembered correctly then he was only a year or two older than Sansa; it also meant that should Sansa marry him that she wouldn't be far from Winterfell allowing Catelyn to visit her often. Then there was Smalljon Umber, another man that was equally suitable for Sansa and while Catelyn didn't know anything about him personally; if he was anything like Greatjon then he was bound to be a great man.

Catelyn was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of someone rushing towards the table where the royal family were dining; she turned to look at the man that was interrupting their morning meal.

"Your Grace. News from Torrhen's Square," the man announced attempting to catch his breath, he had travelled as quickly as he could and he knew that time was of the essence. Robb stared down from his seat, he had feared this and he knew that as King; he must do what was necessary to protect his people. He got to his feet and wondered what could be happening this time, the news that he had last received from the square had been vague and his advisors hadn't known what to expect.

"Ready the horses," Robb ordered, he would ride out himself to deal with this matter and he knew that Sanira would be able to handle things while he was away. He ignored the concerned look that his wife offered him as he moved himself away from the table and headed for the armour so that he could prepare to ride out with his loyal men.

Sanira swallowed and tried to ease her nervous, her hand dropped to rest on her stomach knowing that everything was going to be okay; it was only a small attack and would be dealt with quickly.

* * *

Watching her husband lead his small army of men from Winterfell, Sanira knew that she would be happier when he returned to her safe; she doubted that she would ever feel happy about him riding off to fight. Her ladies stood just behind her as she continued to watch the army leave, it was something that she had always done and Sanira wasn't about to break tradition now.

It seemed like an age ago that things had been so very different for them and each time that Robb would ride out from camp; Sanira had always been filled with a dread that he might not return. Even now, there was a pit in her stomach that she would lose him and be left alone in this cruel world; she wanted him here safe with her but that wasn't possible.

Catelyn appeared by her side snapping Sanira from her thoughts, she knew that his good-mother had the same thoughts as she when it came to times like this. There was no way for them to erase the nightmares that the war had left them with and they had to think of the future that they had now; there was so much for them to be hopeful for now. Once the army had moved out of sight, the two women slightly moved away from the battlements and headed down the stairs back to the busyness of the castle that they called their home.

"What do you think of Rodrik Forrester?" Catelyn asked as they made their way down the stairs, she wished to know what Sanira thought before she said anything to anyone else. Sansa had maintained that she was happy alone right now but Catelyn had seen her when she was around Karlon and Osric; the desire to have a family of her own was strong and she was frightened about being hurt again. The announcement of Arya's impending marriage and Sanira's third pregnancy had upset Sansa slightly and while she had done well to hide it; Catelyn knew that she could not allow her eldest daughter to suffer in silence.

"He is a fine man," Sanira mused thinking of Lord Rodrik, he was like his father and he had been ever so loyal to Robb since they had marched South; she looked at Catelyn wondering why she asked. House Forrester were always a House that they could count on and his father was one of Robb's advisors; her husband wouldn't take his advice if he didn't think that he could trust him. Rodrik had just left Winterfell with Robb and Sanira couldn't think of a time that the man wasn't at her husband's side; they were of a similar age and Robb liked to talk with people who saw him as a soldier and not just their King.

"And Smalljon?" Catelyn asked not looking at Sanira, she would start to think about matches for Bran and Rickon when they were older; she was sure that things would have settled better by then. Bran would be a little harder to find a match for, he would need a kind and caring wife who would be able to accept the fact that he didn't have use of his legs.

And Robb was already arranging for Rickon to be fostered by the Karstarks along with Sanira's brother; he was sure Deston and Rickon would become good friends and it would be good for him to have friends his age. Sanira raised an eyebrow, she wanted to know what Catelyn was planning before she said anything else; she wasn't fond of Smalljon who wasn't anything like his father. He was rather dismissive of her when she was around him and Sanira felt unsettled when she saw him; he seemed rather cold and she couldn't imagine what poor woman would marry him willingly.

"I am trying to find a suitable husband for Sansa… one that would make her happy," Catelyn revealed, she didn't mean to meddle and she knew that it wouldn't hurt to have a couple of options to approach Sansa with. Sanira nodded her head, she held her tongue about Smalljon since they had reached the courtyard and even the walls seemed to have ears; her concerns about the man could wait until they were in private.

The last thing that Sanira wanted was to cause a problem with the Umbers because she disliked Smalljon; any of the Stark children were fine matches for a House to marry. There would be a time that Sanira and Robb would have to consider who would make a good match for their children but that could wait until they were a little older.

"I would talk to her about that before pushing some poor fellow onto her," Sanira insisted imaging just how Catelyn planned to break such news to Sansa; she doubted that her good-sister would be pleased about such plans being made without her input. There was little rush for Sansa and the girl had just reached her twentieth name day, they could wait a few more years until she was ready to marry again after what she had been through.

Catelyn could only agree with her suggestion, she didn't know how to approach Sansa about this and she guessed that she would be best approaching her when she worked on her embroidery. A groom quickly approached the two women looking rather flushed, his eyes peeking back over his shoulder knowing that he had to be quick about his message.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Your Grace but Lord Tavner has arrived to speak with the King," a groom said looking rather nervous, he didn't know how this had happened and he was sure that they hadn't known that Lord Tavner was coming. Catelyn and Sanira shared a look, they hadn't received any news that Lord Tavner was coming; it was odd that he would do so without letting them know first.

"Surely, he must know that Robb has just left for Torrhen's Square," Catelyn said knowing that there was no way even if Lord Tavner had just arrived that he could have missed Robb and the small army with him leaving their gates. Sanira was unable to respond as Lord Tavner appeared with a couple of his men, she would dwell on what Catelyn had said later when they were alone; right now, she had to greet their guest.

"Your Grace, Lady Stark… I apologise for arriving unannounced," Lord Stephas Tavner greeted with a bow, his eyes swept the courtyard surprised that there weren't so many guards around. He turned his attention back to Catelyn and Sanira, offering them a reassuring smile; he had travelled across the North to be here and he was pleased he wasn't being turned away.

"I am afraid that the King isn't here right now but I shall help you in any way that I can," Sanira replied, she didn't want to say much more about Robb not being here and she knew that he would be home soon anyway. Her answer seemed to please Lord Tavner and they moved towards the castle entrance discussing pleasantries; she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right and she wasn't the only one.

Catelyn stared at Lord Tavner, they hadn't heard from him since the war had ended and it seemed strange that he was here now; she only hoped that everything was alright. Reaching the castle entrance, Lord Tavner allowed the two ladies to enter first before he nodded to his men; they had their chance and they shouldn't waste it now.

Arya frowned watching Lord Tavner's men once their master had entered the castle with her mother and good-sister; they quickly moved to secure their cart and make sure that it hadn't been touched by anyone else. Slowly backing towards Gendry's place, Arya's eyes widened as she watched some men head towards the kitchens while the others moved towards the gate. Turning on her heel quickly, Arya moved as quickly as she could, knowing that she had to get somewhere safe; this wasn't a visit, this was an invasion of her home.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	16. Lord Stephas Tavner

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

 **Inspired by Episode 7, Season One of Reign.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Lord Stephas Tavner.**

"Is this your first visit to the capital, Lord Tavner?" Sanira asked smiling graciously at the man that was seated before her, she felt a little uneasy without Robb by her side for this meeting and she wished that he was here. This was the first time since they had secured the North that she had been left to greet a visiting nobleman without her husband by her side.

Catelyn was seated to her left, but it wasn't the same as having Robb with her; she wasn't sure what to expect from this visit when there had been no letter sent ahead to inform them that he was coming. Of course, it wasn't unusual that Robb's lords would come to Winterfell, they were welcomed all the same for their loyalty during the war that had given them their freedom.

"It is… I was rather busy mourning the death of my son after the war to attend the celebrations here," Lord Tavner mused his eyes staring right at the young Queen, there were many stories of her and he was a little unimpressed by the woman that sat before him. An uncomfortable silence seemed to fall at his words and Sanira took an uneasy sip of her drink; she recalled news of his son's death near the end of the war.

Patrack Tavner had fought valiantly and had done well when they had taken Casterly Rock; it was there that he had been killed and his body had been sent back home to his widowed father. Lady Tavner had died in childbirth and Lord Tavner had never remarried, content that his line was secure in his only living son until the war had happened.

"Well I am sure you will enjoy your stay while you are here," Sanira said trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling, she didn't know what it was but there was something about Lord Tavner that didn't sit right with her. The room lapsed into silence again and neither woman was sure what to say to the Lord, it was clear that there was something on his mind and his presence just after Robb had left wasn't just incidental.

"Tell me Your Grace… when do you expect the King to return?" Lord Tavner asked after a few short moments, his eyes watching the Queen and Lady Catelyn closely; he was impatient to deal with his problem. It had been many years that he had wait for this moment and he had planned it perfectly; he had never thought that this would be as easy as it had been. Sanira swallowed, she wasn't sure how to respond since there hadn't been news, yet that Robb had even arrived at Torrhen's Square; he would have arrived by now and the problem hadn't seemed like such a big one.

"Soon. Knowing the King, he shall have the problem in Torrhen's Square dealt with in no time," Catelyn stated warily, she didn't like this, and she refused to leave Sanira alone with this man. There was something wrong, it didn't take a blindman to see that there was something afoot with Lord Tavner; she couldn't imagine just what had brought the man here.

One of Lord Tavner's men entered the room and walked straight over to his master, he whispered softly in his ear; a smile forming on Lord Tavner's face as he spoke. Sharing a look, Catelyn and Sanira couldn't shake the feeling that they were missing something, and they were about to find out just what that was.

"This isn't a diplomatic visit…" Sanira guessed as the guard moved away from Lord Tavner, she watched him step back and rest a hand on his sword; her thoughts shifting to her children and she prayed that she was wrong. A smile formed on Lord Tavner's face, he was pleased to see that the Queen wasn't as simple as he thought she would be about this.

"You are correct, Your Grace… I have come for restitution," Lord Tavner revealed, his tone suggesting more that he was talking about the weather than something as serious as what he was doing. He leant back in his chair, he was rather surprised that no one had seen this coming but then he guessed that they had been rather distracted by the attack that had happened at Riverrun.

That had been his wake-up call to attack, his chance nearly lost because some Lannister felt that their cause was worthier than his own revenge for his son's death. Catelyn fingers dug into the arm of her chair, her lips pursed as her eyes coldly stared at the man that had dared invade her home and put her family in danger once more.

"Restitution?" Sanira whispered, she was frightened of the answer and the guards that had appeared at the door left her no choice but to remain seated; there was no way for her to check on her children. There was no way that she could offer them comfort during this time and no escape, that would mean that they could be snuck out of the castle.

"My son died fighting your war… now the King will know how it feels to lose everything that he loves," Lord Tavner spat, he would do what the Lannisters had failed and he would make sure that the entire North felt his anger. The two princes would not live to see another day and the child that the Queen cared without live to take its first breath in this cruel world; he doubted that the King would be able to live with such a loss.

"I am the last of my name… it is time that I had my satisfaction," Lord Tavner mused, a smile forming on his face before he signalled for his men; he watched as two of them approached and grabbed onto Catelyn. He wondered if she ever regretted the day that her father had married her into the Stark family; there had been nothing but grief for her since that day.

"Take the Lady to her chambers… make sure she is comfortable," Lord Tavner ordered before Catelyn was pulled from the hall, he was surprised by the fight that she gave but she was no match for his men. The doors closed behind them and Sanira could only stare after Catelyn, the sounds of her screaming as she was taken away seemed to echo in the halls until there was no sound at all. Her attention moved back to Lord Tavner, who looked rather bored about the entire situation; she prayed that Robb would return soon and that all would be well.

"Perhaps if we waited for the King…" Sanira tried to bargain, her hands shaking a little as she rested them against her stomach; her unborn child was the only thing that made her focus on what was happening in the hall. The smile that formed on Lord Tavner's face made her stomach turn and Sanira felt fear creep up inside of her as she realised that he had no intentions of doing so.

"If I wished to discuss this with the King, I wouldn't have sent out those false reports to get him to leave his castle for Torrhen's Square," Lord Tavner sneered, he looked down at her in disgusted wondering just what the appeal was for the King. Robb could have chosen any wife when he was finally crowned King, he could have allowed Sanira to deal at Riverrun and had his choice of any woman he liked. Instead, he was stuck with a woman whose mother was a traitorous whore and had traitors blood running through her veins.

"I suggest you make yourself comfortable Your Grace… enjoy these last hours, for they will be your last," Lord Tavner said before signalling for his men to take her back to her chambers as they had done with Lady Catelyn. He had complete control over Winterfell and he knew that when King Robb returned that the man would never forget the day that he had been tricked to leave his home and lost everything that he held so dear to him.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	17. Any Last Words

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Any Last Words** **.**

"What are we going to do?" Arya asked peeking out of the window of Gendry's house, she had been here since Lord Tavner had taken over Winterfell and she wasn't about to sit here and do nothing while her family was in danger. News had already spread that Lord Tavner planned to execute Sanira and Arya wasn't about to let the man get away with it; he might have been grieving but he would not threaten her family.

"Your brother should have received the raven by now… he should be on his way back," Gendry said knowing that they had been lucky that Maester Tylan had managed to get a message out before he had been locked away. They were sure that his quick actions would help them in reclaiming the castle before it was too late; they were lucky that no one had come looking for Arya yet.

Sanira was locked away in the castle along with Catelyn, Sansa and the two young princes; they were bargaining chips that Lord Tavner wasn't about to lose anytime soon. Arya nodded her head, she knew that Robb would have noticed by now that something wasn't right at Torrhen's Square; he would be on his way back and would need a way into the castle.

"If Robb lays siege to the castle then no one will make it out of this alive," Arya said moving away from the window, she knew that Robb wasn't going to be able to enter the castle like he had left. They would have to sneak into the castle and catch Lord Tavner when he was least prepared for them to strike; a smile forming on her face as she realised that she had just the answer.

"Then how is he meant to get back into his own castle?" Gendry asked, he hadn't called Winterfell his home for long and for the most part he kept his head down not wanting to attract too much attention. That had been tough especially when his engagement to Arya had been announced and people seemed to look at him more now than they had ever done before in his life.

"There's a lose grate near the dungeons… it's big enough for someone to climb through," Arya stated with a smile, she used to use it to sneak out when she was younger to practice sword fighting. Her parents had never known about it and she had been discrete not wanting them to discover the unlady-like behaviour and put a stop to it; she smiled thinking about all the fun she used to have sneaking around. Gendry raised an eyebrow at her, rather curious about how she knew about this; however, now wasn't the time to question it.

"We should get moving, your brother shouldn't be too far off and we have to catch him before Lord Tavner realises that he's running out of time," Gendry said grabbing his axe, he wasn't sure what they might run into while they were sneaking about but there was no way that Arya wouldn't attract attention.

The two of them left the house and slowly started to sneak their way through the streets of Winterfell trying not to be seen; the less attention that they brought to themselves the better and they knew that they had to act quickly. It didn't take them long to reach the grate that Arya had told him about and Gendry quickly moved to lift it so that Arya could sneak away.

"Go. I'll wait here for you to return," Gendry whispered hearing a guard approaching, they didn't need to be caught now and he was sure that he would only slow Arya down if he went with her. Staring at Gendry for a moment, Arya nodded her head before she disappeared; she could only hope that she would find Robb before it was too late.

* * *

Pacing her chambers, Catelyn prayed that her prayers would be answered and that her family would again be saved from the dangers that threatened to swallow them whole now. It hadn't been long since she had been locked away in her chambers, she had no idea what Lord Tavner hoped to gain from all of this and she knew that there was no way that Robb would allow him to leave Winterfell alive.

There was so much happening right now, and they had all thought that their main problem would be the Queen that lay across the sea that would come back to claim what she believed to be hers. None of them could have predicted that threats from within their own Kingdom could threaten their family; now they were held hostage in their own home.

The doors to her chamber opened and Catelyn turned swiftly to see a guard ushering Maester Tylan into the room; she was glad that her request had been granted. Not that she had told the guards at her door just what she wanted with the Maester; she was determined to keep things as calm as possible while she tried to work out what she could do.

"My Lady," Maester Tylan greeted moving to take Catelyn's hands, he might not have been at Winterfell for long, but he was fond of those he now served. The Starks had been nothing but kind to him and Maester Tylan was certain that the Gods would not abandoned them now in their hour of need.

"Have you see Sanira? How is she?" Catelyn asked desperately, she feared for her good-daughter and she wished to be with her to offer her comfort; a wish that hadn't been granted by Lord Tavner while he enjoyed his short rule over Winterfell. They didn't have much time and Catelyn knew that she couldn't just sit here and pray while she waited for something to be done; she had to do something, and she wished that she had realised that this had all been a set up.

"Her Grace is at peace with what is to come, she prays for a quick death and her only worries are for her sons," Maester Tylan informed Catelyn softly, he did not wish to be overheard for he knew what he had to say couldn't fall into the wrong hands. He signalled for Catelyn to come closer, he didn't know how long he would be allowed to stay and he could only offer her comfort in these troubled times.

"I have been approached by those who wish to help us… the young princes have been taken to the crypt to be hidden from Lord Tavner," Maester Tylan informed her quietly, it had been the work of a couple of maids who had done this, and none had thought to truly check if the princes where still in their nursery. It was a blessing for now that Lord Tavner had not ordered this, he was a little to distracted with the fact that he was getting his own way and he had the Queen's execution to plan.

Relief filled Catelyn at the news that her grandsons were safe, Karlon and Osric were everything and she had feared that they would be slaughtered in their nursery. There was no telling just what Lord Tavner would have done to them, he was too much of a coward to do it himself and she knew that he expected to die after this was done. The doors to the chamber opened allowing Lord Tavner to step inside; his head held high and there was no sign that he knew what had been discussed just moments before.

"I would like you to be my guest, Lady Stark at the execution of the Queen," Lord Tavner said holding out his hand, he was going to enjoy this and there was nothing that could take his victory away from him. Pursing her lips, Catelyn didn't say a word before she walked out of her chambers; she wasn't going to let this man get the best of her.

* * *

Being lead into the courtyard where she was to be executed, Sanira held her head high as she walked with two of her ladies following her; she wasn't going to let Lord Tavner see how frightened she was right now. The last few hours had passed so quickly and Sanira could barely remember the details that had led to this moment; she had zoned out when she had returned to her chambers.

Her thoughts lay with her sons, she doubted very much that Lord Tavner would allow them to live; he would kill her then her children would follow. Catelyn had been seated alongside the invading lord and her eyes could only follow Sanira as she approached the scaffold where she was to be executed in front of a crowd.

"May the Gods bless you, Your Grace," the people called watching her as she passed by with her head held high, they were outnumbered by Lord Tavner's men and only a few had been allowed to witness their Queen's death. Climbing the steps of the scaffold, Sanira walked to the centre before she came to a stop; she stared up at the makeshift platform where Lord Tavner, a few of his most loyal guards and Catelyn stood.

"If you do this then you will lose everything," Catelyn warned him softly, she didn't take her eyes off Sanira wishing that she had been given a chance to speak with her good-daughter, to let her know that the boys were safe. There are whispers through the crowd and Lord Tavner grows uneasy with it; his eyes sweeping them knowing that his comfortable stay here was ending.

"I have already lost everything Lady Catelyn, now so will the King," Lord Tavner replied getting to his feet; he had nothing left after the death of his son and he was determined to see this through no matter what happened to him. There was nothing left for him anymore and Lord Tavner was determined to make sure that his actions would not be forgotten; his actions today would live on just like what had happened at the wedding. Catelyn felt completely helpless, her eyes turning to look at Sanira wishing that there was something that she could do for her; she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, but she didn't turn to see who it was.

"Do you have any final words, Your Grace?" Lord Tavner asked once Sanira was stood before him ready to be executed; he wanted this over with and he knew that time was running short. He had heard that King Robb was on his way back from Torrhen's Square having heard about his taking of the castle; it was only a matter of time before he had to answer to his King. Sanira didn't say a word, she stared up at the man that had threatened her life and that of her children and felt nothing but pity for him.

"Perhaps we should be asking you that, My Lord," a voice said to Catelyn's left, she looked to see that it was Robb that had been stood behind her and relief filled her that he had come home before the worst could happen. Lord Tavner stumbled back upon hearing Robb's voice, he had assumed he had hours before he would have to face the King.

Before he could back away much further, Lord Tavner felt something poking into his back before he came face to face with Arya; she held her sword steady as she stared down at the man that had attacked her family. Rodrik Cassel moved to help Sanira off the execution block that had been set up for her; there would be use for it after all even if it wasn't going to be her blood that was spilt.

Realising that he had run out of time, Lord Tavner lurched himself forward towards the King; only to find himself meeting the jaws of Grey Wind.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	18. Coming to Westeros

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. ****Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and** **David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Coming to Westeros.**

Holding Osric close, Sanira sat quietly on her bed relieved that the ordeal was over and that they didn't have to worry about Lord Tavner anymore; it had been a long couple of days and she was just relieved that it was done. She truly had thought that she would be executed that afternoon and her children would be murdered before Robb returned; it wasn't something that she would be forgetting anytime soon.

Grey Wind lay on the floor just feet from her and Sanira was thankful for that right now; even if the pony sized direwolf was getting a little too big to be lounging around her chambers. She couldn't help but think about when Robb had brought Grey Wind home with him; he had been so tiny, and she could never have imagined that he would get this big.

Karlon was already settled down in his room for the night and Sanira had to admit that she was surprised how easily her eldest son had settled down after everything. The sound of the door to the chamber opening snapped Sanira out of her thoughts and she smiled at Robb; she couldn't imagine how he had felt when he had come home to her execution. The two of them were silent, both lost in their thoughts about how things could have ended today; a moment later and Sanira might not have been there now.

"I've decided to gift Lord Tavner's lands to Gendry," Robb said looking down at Osric, he owed the blacksmith for what he had done; if it weren't for Arya and Gendry then he wouldn't have made it in time to save his family. He wanted to reward the man and if he was going to marry Arya then it only seemed right that he was a lord when he did so; it was the perfect way of making sure that Arya was taken care of for the rest of her life. Lord Tavner had lost his rights to his lands the moment that he had captured Winterfell and threatened his Queen; it was only right that they were award to someone loyal to the crown.

"I am sure your mother will be pleased," Sanira replied quietly, she looked down at Osric who was sleeping silently in her arms; she knew that Catelyn had worried how Gendry would provided for Arya once they were married. She wasn't sure how Arya might take the news especially since it would mean that she would become a Lady; something that she had never wanted.

Robb smiled at that, Catelyn was certainly thrilled with the idea that her youngest daughter would be well provided for upon her marriage; Lord Tavner had been the Lord of Greydale and it would be a good place for Arya. Gently brushing his fingers against Osric's soft curls, Robb sighed knowing that things needed to change; this had been the second attack on his wife and children.

Something that couldn't be allowed to happen again, Robb couldn't imagine what he would happen if such a thing happened a second time. Especially with the news that he had just received from King's Landing, there was no ignoring it and Robb could only pray to the Old Gods that they were prepared for what was too come.

"Stannis has written to me… Daenerys Targaryen is coming to Westeros," Robb told her, there was no way around it and he had been disappointed to hear that their attempts to dissuade her from returning hadn't worked even if he had expected such a thing. The Queen Across the Sea was coming and bringing a Dothraki hoard with her, there was no way that they could avoid that; she was determined to claim back the throne and conquer the lands that she had been born to.

Sanira closed her eyes, she had hoped that they could avoid this, having had her fill of wars; she was sure that the return of a Targaryen could only end in bloodshed.

* * *

"Congratulations Lord Waters," Sanira said approaching Gendry, she could see how awkward he was about the entire feast and she was sure that he had never imagined that he would find himself in this position. He had been gifted Greydale in a ceremony that afternoon and the celebratory feast was now underway; everyone was here wanting to celebrate while they had the chance.

The news that Daenerys Targaryen was coming was hard to ignore and Sanira was sure that the talk of the feast would be centred on that fact that they could be heading to war again. The War of the Five Kings had only ended five years earlier and Sanira knew that they had all hoped that the fighting was done but that wouldn't be the case when the Targaryen Queen arrived.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Gendry spluttered nervously, many had congratulated him that day when he didn't feel like he deserved the title and land that he had been given. It had been Arya that had gone to warn Robb and his men about what was happening in Winterfell while he had guarded the passage to make sure they could sneak back into the castle without being noticed.

"You can call me Sanira, Gendry… we are to be family after all," Sanira reassured him with a smile, she knew that the wedding would happen sooner rather than later now that they knew that Daenerys Targaryen was coming. There was little time to delay when there was no telling how the meeting with the Queen would go; it was going to change so many things around here.

A talk with Robb had already cleared up the fact that Sanira would remain at Winterfell while he travelled South to meet with Daenerys and the other Kings. Sanira would rule the North while Robb was gone, she would be there for their sons and it would be safer for her here since she was expecting their third child.

Extra measures were being taken to make sure that Winterfell would remain secure while the men marched South; they couldn't have another attack on the capital like they had with Lord Tavner. Gendry nodded his head at her words, he offered her a small smile before he moved away to speak with Arya; he was surprised how supportive most had been with the fact that he was to marry his lady.

He had thought that people would object more since he was nothing more than a bastard even if his father had been a King; he didn't know how people had just ignored that fact even if he was grateful. Watching Gendry disappear into the crowd, Sanira smiled to herself amused knowing that it would take time for him to truly settle into the role that he now had.

"And what does my Queen find so amusing?" Robb asked approaching her, he took her hand and looked over to where Gendry had disappeared to. He had noticed how awkward the other man was about all of this and he was certain that in time things would settle for Gendry; he could think of no better man to take the time of Lord of Greydale.

There was no doubt in his mind that there were people in Greydale that would still be loyal to Lord Tavner even though the man was dead. He couldn't allow them to think that he would forget what the Lord and several of his men had done and who better to keep an eye on things there than Gendry and Arya who were completely loyal to House Stark.

"Nothing," Sanira replied with a shake of her head, she allowed Robb to lead her back to their thrones; she was thankful that they had the feast to take her minds off things. The wedding would come soon enough and then Robb would travel South, there was no telling when they would have a moment like this again or if they ever would.

* * *

 **Hi. I have noticed quite a few people have been asking questions and just wanted to clear up a couple of things.**

 **1\. Jon isn't a major character in this story so we won't be seeing much of him if at all. Sorry Jon fans. He might pop in occasionally but he's a part of the night watch and will be remaining there.**

 **2\. Since this is AU, we won't be covering anything that happened post Season Three in the story. So no white-walkers, no three-eyed raven stuff at least not as we know it.**

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	19. Lady of Greydale

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Lady of Greydale.**

"How are you feeling?" Sanira asked watching Arya dress for her wedding, it was hard to believe that it had been seven years since her own wedding and how much had changed since that moment. When she had married Robb, she had imagined a very different life for herself when she had wed; mostly fuelled by her mother's horrid whispers about how her husband would treat her.

Now looking back, Sanira couldn't believe that her mother had so much sway over her; she now saw what a coward her mother truly was and she should never have let her have such power of her. Arya blinked as she looked at Sanira in the mirror, a frown setting on her face as she eyed the dress that she was too wear. Her mother had insisted that at least this once she should dress like a Lady, even if she never did so again; it was her wedding day and her mother was insistent that everything be perfect.

"Did you feel nervous when you married Robb?" Arya asked recalling the last happy time that they had shared as a family before things had fallen apart. Sanira's wedding to Robb had been the last celebration that had been held at Winterfell before King Robert had visited and everything had gone drastically down hill from there.

"I did, I wasn't sure what to expect from your brother," Sanira replied thinking about her husband, she had been so worried that he would have been everything that her mother had told her about. However, Robb had been nothing but kind and Sanira didn't know what she would have done without him; she truly couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to call him her husband. Arya nodded at that, her eyes focusing on herself again in the mirror; her fingers brushing against the soft material that hung from her frame.

"It's okay to be a little nervous Arya, I am sure that every bride feels the same," Sanira reassured her, she could just imagine what her younger good-sister was thinking about now. Arya rebelled against the ideas of what a Lady should be and Sanira knew that she would have never suited a match with a man that would have tried to change her; it seemed like fate that she had found Gendry. The door to the chamber opened and Sanira glanced at Catelyn as she stepped into the room; she looked lovely in her gown and she had come to make sure that her daughter would be ready.

"I'll leave you to finish getting ready, I will see you downstairs," Sanira said excusing herself, she offered Catelyn a smile as she left knowing that this was a private moment between mother and daughter to share in. Exiting the room, Sanira smiled to herself as she walked through the halls of her home and started to head down towards the Gods Wood were the wedding would be held; she was sure that there she would find her husband.

Robb was going to be the one giving his sister away in place of the father that they had lost; it was another event that the Stark family had to endure without the patriarch. This was the first wedding for the Stark family since the war had ended and Sanira knew that both girls would have wanted their father to be there to give them away.

Stepping into the cold air, Sanira's eyes swept the yard as she continued on; the walk reminding her much of the one that she had taken on her own wedding day. A lump formed in her throat as she thought about her own father, he had never gotten the chance to see his grandchildren much like Eddard but while her good-father had been executed, Rolan had suffered at the hands of his own wife.

* * *

Looking around the gathering as they celebrated the marriage of the new Lord and Lady of Greydale; Sanira had to admit that it was good to see the hall filled with celebrations before they had to deal with the arrival of the Targaryen Queen. Word had spread that she had left Meereen weeks back to travel to Westeros and was bringing quite a host with her in an attempt to frighten the three Kings.

"My Lord Snow, it is good to see you here," Sanira greeted spotting the familiar face, she had known that Robb had sent an invite to his brother but she hadn't heard if he had replied that he would attend. It was known that Arya had been rather close with Jon before he had left for the Night's Watch all those years ago and she would want him here.

"Your Grace," Jon greeted bowing down to Sanira, he had arrived a little late and had done his best so far to avoid Catelyn knowing the woman still couldn't stand him. It was strange to be back in these halls when his father wasn't there to greet him; he would never discover who his mother had been and he had slowly come to accept that.

Jon had become happy with his place at the Night's Watch, he had been trained under Lord Commander Jeor Mormont; it had greatly saddened him when the man had passed a few weeks ago. There had been a moment were he had very nearly deserted the Night Watch to come to Robb's aid when he had heard what was going on but his honour had him return to the Wall.

From there he had travelled beyond the wall with a party only returning after the incident with the Red Wedding had occurred and news had spread that Robb had nearly been killed. Jon had thanked the Gods that they had all managed to get out of that alive then they had gone on to win the war freeing them from the control of the rest of Westeros.

"There's no need for that Jon… we are family after all," Sanira replied kindly, she peeked around the hall glad to see that Catelyn was distracted talking with some ladies that had attended the wedding. Today was about celebrations and Sanira was sure that Arya would be thrilled when she discovered that her favourite brother was attending her wedding; even if that meant having to deal with Catelyn glaring at him.

"Jon? I didn't think you'd make it," Robb announced surprised, he approached his brother and hugged him; it had been so long since they had last seen each other. It felt like another life time and Robb wasn't sure were to begin; there was so much to tell Jon about what had happened and he wanted nothing more to enjoy his brother's company.

"The funeral ended earlier than I thought and elections aren't until the end of the week," Jon replied glad that he'd been able to come, Arya looked beautiful in her dress and he was surprised to see even Sansa was here. It had been such a long time since he had left Winterfell and taken the oath, he had experienced so much and he knew that Mormont had trained him to become the next Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

"I am sorry for your loss… you were close to the late Lord Commander," Robb said knowing from Jon's letters that it had taken him awhile to adapt to his new position since he had hoped to be a Ranger like their uncle Benjen Stark. However, he had become a Stewart to Lord Mormont instead and he found himself admiring the man that had become a father figure to him; it had greatly saddened him that Jeor had been taken by sickness. The two brothers headed off to get some ale, there was so much for them to discuss and Robb was eager for Jon's advice when it came to the Queen Across the Sea.

* * *

Holding her head high as her ships finally came into dock, Daenerys Targaryen couldn't believe that she was finally landing home; it was a place that she had only heard about from the mouths of yours and yet here she was. Her eyes swept the dock at the amount of people that had gathered, pride feeling her pleased to see that her people had come to welcome her home just as she had been told.

"Your Grace… we are ready to depart," Ser Jorah Mormont murmured approaching her, he looked warily at the gathering unsure what to make of the amount of people there. This wasn't what he had expected when they had landed at Dragonstone, however since the Kings of Westeros had known that they were coming he had perhaps assumed armies ready to meet them in battle.

After everything that they had been through in the last few years, this had always been her end goal even after the loss of her husband and the conquering of Dragons Bay. A nod of her head was the only reply that he received before she turned away and moved down to the next level of the ship so she could disembark. Missandei followed behind her Queen, her dark eyes scanning the crowds feeling more nervous about the fact that they had landed in a foreign land than any other place that she had seen her Queen conquer.

The gathering slowly made their way off the ship and towards the waiting crowd, only when they approached did it start to sink in that this wasn't the warm welcome that they had envisioned when they had spotted the gathering crowds. Walking along the path that parted the sea of people, all who had come to stare at the foreign Queen that had arrived on their shores with an army on her back. Reaching the tent, Daenerys stared up at the man and woman who were seated on the thrones ahead of her; a frown forming on her face at the fact that they dared claim her throne and be seated above her.

"All hail His Grace, Stannis of House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the South, Protector of the Realm," a herald announced when the party came to a stop, each looking nervous except for the Queen as they realised just how outnumbered they were. This was certainly not what they had expected when they had arrived in Dragonstone, they had hoped that people would rally for the Queen that had come to offer them a more peaceful rule.

Daenerys pursed her lips, her eyes moving from King Stannis and his wife to the young Lord that stood just off to the side; she guessed that this must be Lord Tommen Hill of Dragonstone. The bastard that had been gifted her family home to honour the fact that he had stepped down from the throne and allowed his 'uncle' to take what was rightfully his.

"Presenting Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regnant of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons," Missandei announced.

A smile forming on her face at the titles that her Queen held in contrast to the King of the South; she was surprised to not see the other Kings of this Land here showing off their power against Daenerys. Stannis stared down at the gathering, he had been told how many ships she had brought with he and he had to admit that it was more than he expected.

"Welcome to the South, Your Grace… I am sure your time with us will be quite informative," Stannis greeted smiling, she was in for a shock if she truly believed that he or the others would allow her to steal back something that had never belonged to her in the first place.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	20. News from the South

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: News from the South.**

Reading the letter that he had received from Stannis, Robb couldn't help but feel relieved to read that things had gone as planned for the arrival of the Targaryen Queen that had travelled across the sea. There had been a part of him that had feared that she had truly come to conquer and he had worried what might become of his family should that happen. Robb had no doubts in his mind that she wouldn't hesitant to dismantle the families that had lead to the fall of her own; he wondered if she knew what her father had been like and what he had done.

"I thought I would find you here," Sanira said smiling as she stepped into his office, she paused at the door as she looked at her husband; she had thought she would find him here. The news that Daenerys had arrived in the South was hard to ignore and Sanira felt rather nervous that the foreign Queen had arrived so quickly.

Robb leant back in his chair and looked at her, his blue eyes catching on her bump and he smiled to himself; he couldn't believe that they would soon have another child. They had been so sure after what had happened at the Twins that they wouldn't have another child; to have a second son and a third child on the way was more than they had ever hoped for.

"News from Stannis?" Sanira guessed moving further into the room, she stopped next to his desk knowing that any news from Stannis would give them an idea on what the Targaryen Queen was intending. Nodding his head, Robb took her hand and sighed wishing that they didn't just have to sit around and wait; it wouldn't be long before they would be hosting her at Winterfell.

"Her welcome was far from warm and he writes that she demands that we all surrender to her rule or face her dragon fire," Robb told her, he saw no reason to keep things from his wife and he was sure that knowing what was going on was better than being kept in the dark when things were so tense. Sanira nodded her head, it was as they had expected and she couldn't help but wonder if the young Queen even realised that her demands were pointless; they had lived in peace for many years now and the people were content.

"However, he notes that she seems rather disheartened at the fact that the people haven't rallied to her," Robb continued with a shake of his head. There was no hope in trying to rally people that had food in the bellies, money in their pockets and no desire for another was after everything that they had suffered years ago. It made him wonder just who had advised her otherwise, they certainly would be faced with a rather unhappy Queen; she was a fool if she had based her actions on the words of men that hadn't been in Westeros since before the war.

"Then we shall hope that she is dissuaded more by her travels," Sanira said with a small smile, she could only pray that seeing that her conquest was not as welcome as she had hoped might send the Targaryen back across the sea. Her vision haunted her and Sanira couldn't help but worry that this would all end with the burning of those that she loved; she wished that there was some way around all of this without death consuming them all.

Robb nodded at that, plans were already being made for her arrival here in Winterfell; nothing was being left to chance and he wanted her to see that the North would not kneel and were stronger than she imagined. They had broken away and established their independence because they were tired of bowing down to Kings that didn't understand them and they would not do so again.

* * *

"I hear that Ser Alliser Thorne has been made Lord Commander," Catelyn Stark mused sipping on her wine, the news had arrived just after lunch and she had knew that the appointment of the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch would certainly shake things up. With everything that was happening down South, it was nice to have some news that didn't relate to the foreign Queen that had come to their lands in hopes to conquering them and enforcing her own rule.

"I am sure that Jon won't be happy with that," Sanira replied focusing on Osric, if she recalled correctly then her good-brother didn't get alone with the former Master-in-Arms and she doubted he would be pleased with the new appointment. It had been a couple of weeks since Arya's wedding and Jon had quickly returned to his post at the Wall after speaking with Robb about new recruits for the Wall. Robb had done what he could but with preparing for the arrival of Daenerys and the continued Winter; there was only so much he could do and he knew that things weren't going to get easier.

"Either way… I doubt it shall be long before we welcome the New Lord Commander into our halls, Robb has asked for the Night's Watch to attend the feast," Sanira explained, she kissed the top of Osric's head and brushed her fingers through his dark hair. The feast would be held on the night that Daenerys arrived in Winterfell and she was rather relieved that there was still time for all the planning; she would remain in the South for a couple more weeks before she started her travel North.

"She brought ten ships with her across the sea… each filled with an army to back her," Catelyn said recalling what the Maester had told her, she felt sick at the thought of another war after everything the last one had cost her. There was no desire for war in the North and they weren't going to bow down to some Queen who knew nothing of them and theirs; this Targaryen was in for a surprise if she thought she could command anything from them.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, the people do not favour her nor is she welcomed as she had hoped," Sanira said softly, she was sure that they could find someway to come out of this peacefully and she could only imagine what would happen if they didn't. Osric babbled happily in his mother's lap, he reached up towards her hair trying to grab it only to be stopped; his blue eyes reminding her so much of his father.

"What does Robb plan to do about this?" Catelyn asked, it had been a long time since her eldest had turned to her as an advisor and she knew that he discussed most things with Sanira as she was his wife. It had been hard to watch the change that had come about her son after the betrayal at the twins; he had seemed older in his ways and even more determined to protect those that he loved.

Catelyn recalled the nights when she had been in hiding while her son battled with Stannis against the Lannister forces; she had kept Sanira company as she recovered from her own wounds and the loss of her child. Sanira didn't reply, she knew that Robb was planning what he could for the visit but she knew that he was also considering what might happen should they be required to go to war. They would be united with the Southern Kings in that fight but that didn't mean that they would have much protection up here at Winterfell; the attack from Lord Tavner had exposed a weakness that Robb wanted to remove.

"Well I can only hope that he's prepared… it was the Targaryens that we bowed down to last time," Catelyn mused, sensing that Sanira would say no more; she feared for her family and what was coming for them all.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


	21. Traveling North

**Disclaimer : I do not own Game of Thrones or anything related. It belongs to George R.R. Martin, the creator of this wonderful universe and David Benioff and D. B. Weiss who created the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Traveling North** **.**

"Tell me about your home Ser Jorah," Daenerys ordered looking to her advisor and oldest friend, she wanted to know more about the North now that she was traveling that way. The visit so far had not been what she had expected and she was rather displeased with how little she was welcomed; this was not what she had expected when she had been told all about the home that she had been driven from. All those years of hearing stories and being told that she would be welcomed back had been for nothing; she was seen as nothing more than a foreigner and they didn't need her here.

"It's been a long time since I was there Your Grace," Ser Jorah replied to his Queen, he could barely recall the home that he had fled from all those years ago. He had never thought that he would be back or that he would come as part of an invading force; his work for the Late King Robert had nearly earned him a pardon.

However, he had turned his back on that when he had realised how truly special his Queen was and he didn't regret it; he would do whatever she commanded and he hoped that she would find whatever it was that she was seeking. Daenerys nodded at his words, a frown appearing on her face as she looked out over the lands that she knew so little about; nothing had prepared her for coming here and she knew that everything she did was being watched.

The wary looks from the common folk did little to boost her confidence, she had expected them to welcome her back as their rightful Queen after everything that they had suffered under the Usurper and the Mad Boy King. It amused Daenerys that her father was not the only Mad King in history now, it was also a name that was used to talk about Joffrey; the bastard that had been put on the throne by his mother.

"What can you tell me of the Northern King?" Daenerys asked knowing that was who she was being sent to next, her every move continued to be watched in case she planned to attack them in some way. It hadn't escaped her notice that Stannis had been rather pleased with the fact that the people hadn't rallied to her; in fact, they had been disinterested by the arrival of the Targaryen Queen.

"If he's anything like his father… he will be a rather honourable," Ser Jorah murmured recalling what he could about Eddard Stark and he had no doubts that the man's eldest son would be exactly the same. There was no ignore the whispers about the Young Wolf and what he had done while fighting in the war; he was admired by his people and he was seen as one of them and not just their King.

"And what of the North?" Daenerys asked wanting to know if that would be any easier to take than the South, she would need a foothold somewhere if she wanted to take back what was rightfully hers. If she couldn't take back Westeros from her former home then she would have to find someway of launching an assault from the main land.

"They didn't like outsiders Your Grace. They are unlikely to be anymore welcoming than the South was," Ser Jorah told her, he could only imagine what the Northern Lords would be like when they saw the Targaryen Queen. There was a chance that they wouldn't be so forgiving for what Daenerys's father had done to the Grandfather and Uncle of their King.

Daenerys nodded her head, she tightened her grip on her horse's reins as she continued towards Winterfell; she would be there in a matter of weeks and she wasn't sure just what to expect when she arrived. The South hadn't welcomed her and she very much doubted that she would be welcomed here.

* * *

"So, Daenerys Targaryen rides North," Catelyn mused staring at the letter that she had been given and frowned, she had never thought that she would see the day that her home would willingly host a Targaryen in it's walls. Robb nodded his head, he leant back in his chair and wished that he knew just how this was going to work out; he couldn't help but think of the last time someone had visited Winterfell like this. He wondered what his father would think of everything that had transpired in the years since his death and Robb wished he could ask his advice now.

"I can't recall the last time a Targaryen came here," Catelyn admitted shaking her head, she had never thought that she would have to deal with one of them here. She recalled just how bad things had been when King Aerys II Targaryen had ruled; he had been completely out of his mind and she knew just what her late father had said about the Targaryens.

"Every time a new Targaryen is born, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land, my father used to say," Catelyn said not sure what to expect and she prayed that her family would be safe from this one. Daenerys Targaryen was a threat and she was coming here in hopes of conquering what she believed to be hers; she had no idea how much these lands had changed since her father had been king.

"Then we shall hope that this one isn't tainted…" Robb replied reaching for his goblet, he knew very well what was at stake if this went wrong; it wasn't just him that he had to worry about but his entire family. From what he had heard from Stannis, she was very much here to conquer and she would do whatever it took to get what she wanted; they all feared just how far she would go if they didn't bend the knee.

Catelyn didn't say anything, she sat back in her chair knowing that they would find out soon enough; the Targaryen Queen was coming and there was no avoiding that now. Finishing off his drink, Robb nodded to his mother before he got to his feet and left his office heading towards his chambers; it was late and he wanted nothing more than to climb into bed.

The walls of Winterfell eased his mind and Robb was relieved that they had made it back here after everything that they had been through; he had fought so hard to get to where he was now. Reaching his chambers, Robb stepped inside and smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife; he paused for a moment to watch her, he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

Closing the door behind him, Robb slowly started to remove his clothes for bed; he was quiet as he could be and he hoped that he didn't disturb Sanira. Her pregnancy was going well and Robb couldn't believe that in a couple of months that they would be welcoming their third child; he adored their two sons and he knew that any child they had was a blessing.

Approaching the bed, Robb pulled back the furs on his side and slowly climbed in; he wrapped an arm around Sanira and brought her close as he got comfortable. His fingers brushed against the swell of her stomach and smiled to himself, he couldn't help but think about the child that they might have.

"Robb…" Sanira murmured tiredly, she turned her head slightly and peered at her husband; she had noticed that he had been coming to bed later than usual and she knew that the impending visit from Daenerys was playing on his mind. Pressing a kiss to her head, Robb didn't say anything as he just held her close and closed his eyes; he didn't want to talk about it and right now all he wanted to do was sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite and Follow xxx**


End file.
